The Amazing World of Gumball: Universal Fate
by skyy1865
Summary: The wait is over and it is high time that Gumball and his new found friends to stop the almighty force that is ruled by non other then the being of darkness and the unknown. Will they finally stop Limbo from taking over the universe? No Longer On Hold!
1. A New Student

**A/N: The wait is over and it is high time for this series to rap up! Thanks for those that have kept up with me! :)****  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance ~ Twister -Kingdom Mix-  
**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Soundtrack - (Mikko Termia) - 02 - The Darkness  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1 A New Student  
**

* * *

...

Life as we know it is not so simple when things get completely out of hand. That is what happened to me and a few of my friends this past year. We have been through countless of situations that put our very own lives at risk. I have seen many things that could make grown men cry and some that shake the earth's very core. But there is always one person behind it all.

The Town of Elmore had had its' ups and downs for the past year or so. When the down side rose up, it was one small blue figure to throw it back down. Accompanied by his friends on numerous occasions, they struck down the force of evil. But one day, when they were trying to stop a powerful being from breaking free, a mad tyrant named Tyrone slowed their progress and thus freed the very force they were trying to stop. Fortunately, the being wasn't fully free and had to lay back to regain his strength. The heroes were soon fleeing for their lives when the being sent out his minions which he called, Servants, after them. It has been over a year now. And they have had no words of the being's progress. The heroes have a break for now, but they still worry if the being will strike at any moment with full strength. The Town of Elmore is about to be in for a surprise soon enough...

* * *

"And that concludes my essay!" Gumball said as he looked up from reading a piece of paper. The kids looked on at him with strange looks. Gumball expected a round of applause, but none was given.

"Gumball, that was a very long and the most boring story I have ever heard in my life." Ms. Simian said.

"But Ms. Simian! What I wrote down was what actually happened to me!" Gumball complained.

"Mr. Watterson, I told you the subject of your essay and you failed to comply with it. It is an F for you." Ms. Simian said as she stopped twirling her pencil in between her fingers.

"But-" Gumball began.

"No buts, Mr. Watterson. Now go sit back down!" Ms. Simian ordered. Gumball groaned and dragged his feet to his desk.

"I believe you dude." Darwin said with a smile.

"Darwin, you were there with me when all this happened." Gumball said.

"Which is why I believe you!" Darwin said smiling ever so highly.

"The only people who believe us are Penny and Carrie." Gumball said as he shook his head at his fishy friend.

"But we were suppose to write about what happened to us over the summer." Penny whispered to him from the next seat over.

"Man... 8th grade blows..." Gumball said.

"Mr. Watterson!" Ms. Simian addressed sharply. "Would you like to share with the class?" Gumball shook his head.

"It's still about my story." he said.

"Well, we don't need to hear anymore of it!" Ms. Simian barked. The bell rang over the children's ears. The class hurriedly got up and rushed out the room.

* * *

Gumball concentrated into his mind.

'Linel... you there?' Gumball asked in his thoughts.

_Your teacher is a real loud mouth..._

'That's Ms. Simian for you. She has been like that for, I think, over 740 years?' Gumball explained.

_Your town was still in development when she was young I guess..._

'Maybe... I don't really care anymore.' Gumball sighed.

_Either way, you are 13 years old now and you have been mostly paranoid over the summer... Limbo seems to be up to something, I agree. But we can't really say for sure..._

'I still want to know... there have been minor reports on the news that involved the military and those creatures.' Gumball said to Linel.

_You should focus on your life at the moment... When things get out of hand, you will be the first I notify..._

'Of course I am. You live in my head.' Gumball frowned.

"Dude, you okay?" Darwin asked snapping Gumball out of his thoughts. "You are making all these strange faces." Gumball smiled to him.

"It's nothing." Gumball said.

Gumball and Darwin walked down the empty hallway of their school. Summer was over and they both had graduated from the 7th grade. Gumball barely passed by one point on his report card. He sighed as he kicked an empty can down the hall.

"What's the matter, dude?" Darwin asked.

"Well... it has been over a year now. We don't know when HE is going to strike!" Gumball said.

"Who's 'he'?" Darwin asked as he rubbed a fin on his head from confusion.

"Never mind..." Gumball said. "Come on, let's get to the cafeteria before the good food get's eaten up." The two boys jogged down the hall, jumped down the stairs and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

As they entered the cafeteria, they were greeted with a surprise. Their classmates were gathered around someone. Chatter was among them. Gumball and Darwin exchanged glances and decided to get a better look.

"What's going on?" Gumball asked Terri as they walked up.

"There is this new kid I have never seen before! I think he is an exchange student!" Terri said with excitement. Gumball and Darwin exchanged glances and squeezed their way through. It was a difficult task, but they managed. Once they got through, Gumball fell on his face and Darwin landed on top of him.

"Whoa, easy there, guy." a voice said. Gumball knew that voice. He peeled his face off the floor and looked up. His eyes widened.

A purple cat with blazing purple eyes stood over him. He was wearing a full white hoodie but with a black cartoonish black skull that looked as if it was spray painted on him. He also wore black baggy jeans. Big DJ headphones hung around his neck.

*"Sup?" the cat greeted.

"Clin? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked as he dusted himself off. Clin shrugged.

"Nothing. Was just seeing how your school is." Clin said. The crowd went quiet. Gumball heard whispers behind him.

"How does Gumball know him?" a kid whispered.

"Are they cousins?" another said.

"Maybe he is Gumball's long lost brother?" another said. Clin looked at the crowd.

"Come on, dudes. Let's talk in private." Clin said as he pushed Gumball and Darwin by the crowd. Unfortunately for them, the crowd stalked them through the halls. "Ugh, am I really that big of a deal?" Clin asked.

"It's just that they have never seen another feline other then me and my mom." Gumball said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Clin pondered this.

"So what have you been up to?" Darwin asked. Clin shrugged.

"I am actually here to check up on you." Clin said.

"Oh, you don't need to. I am fine." Darwin said.

"I am talking about Gumball." Clin said.

"Why are you checking up on me?" Gumball asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, it has been over a year since HIS goons have been sent out after us." Clin said.

"Causing trouble again?" a voice said as Gumball was about to reply. They looked up and saw Nary. The pink cat with emerald eyes was tapping her foot impatiently. She wore a pink tank top that revealed her mid section. She wore skinny blue jeans and black sneakers with white laces.*

"What are you waiting for?" Clin asked her with a bored look.

"For you to come back to the training grounds. You are the heir of our clan and yet you refuse to study on ninjutsu even more! I don't understand why?" Nary asked with a sigh.

"My ancestors are teaching me." Clin said. "I've gotten better since they helped me. They were right about the way my father teaches. So they improved it in a more fun way."

"By doing practical pranks around town?" Nary said as she walked toward them. The crowd behind them were even more curious, but they stayed where they were. "I heard what the store owner of the hot dog store said. 'They had mysteriously been replaced by twigs.' Ring any bells?" Clin, Darwin and Gumball chuckled.

"Did you really?" Gumball asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"You should have seen it." Clin said with a wink.

"Dude, excellent!" Darwin said. Nary cleared her throat to get their attention.

"We need to get back before Master Eroku tans our hides!" Nary said.

"So you followed me down to the school." Clin said with a sly grin.

"I know that look. Don't even think about proving me wrong." Nary said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Admit it, you wanted to break free from Master Eroku's teachings as well." Clin said. Nary looked away.

'Dammit.' she thought.

"Well, now that we are here, let's-" Clin began. But they were stopped by a screeching voice.

"What is going on here!" Ms. Simian barked. The grotesque baboon shambled her way through the crowd and set her eyes on Gumball. "I should have known."

"Who's the freak show?" Clin whispered to Gumball.

"That is my teacher, Ms. Simian." Gumball whispered back but with a groan as well. He knew what was coming next.

"And who are you two?" Ms. Simian asked as she set her eyes on Clin and Nary.

"Oh.. uh... we are umm... cousins!" Clin said.

"You are Gumball's cousins?" Ms. Simian asked as she glanced between Gumball and the two unknown felines. "I hardly doubt it."

"Listen, grandma." Clin said. The kids gasped. Clin ignored it and kept on going. "You have to forgive us. We just wanted to check up on him. He's been feeling very ill for the past few days." Ms. Simian's face was red now. They could have swear that they were seeing steam coming out of her ears.

"What... did.. you call me...?" Ms. Simian asked as she was ready to blow. Clin scratched his head.

"Err... I uh... I mean... forgive me dude, but we will talk more after school, bye!" Clin said quickly. He raised his hands and threw down smoke bombs. The hall was soon engulfed by smoke. People coughed as the smoke began to clear. Gumball waved away the smoke and looked around to see Nary and Clin disappearing around a corner.

'Well, I am in trouble now...' Gumball thought as he turned and looked at a now steaming mad Ms. Simian.

"They said they were your cousins... am I correct?" Ms. Simian asked with an eye twitch.

"Err... yeah?..." Gumball said. 'Uh oh...'

"7 hours detention for you, Mr. Watterson!" Ms. Simian screeched.

'Knew it...' Gumball thought with a defeated look.

"As for the rest of you! Get back to class!" Ms. Simian barked. The crowd quickly dispersed. "Mr. Watterson... you are coming with me to the principle's office!"

* * *

Gumball sat in a small single chair as the hairy Principle Brown yacked away.

"...It is high time you take major responsibility!" he said.

"But Principle Brown, it's not my fault they appeared!" Gumball argued.

"Nonsense, I heard them strictly say that they were your cousins!" Ms. Simian said standing next to Principle Brown.

"Mr. Watterson, you are the most mischievous student we ever had! Besides your father." Principle Brown said. "I am afraid you left me no choice. If you don't stop your mindless little pranks, it'll not be a detention for you. But expulsion." Gumball was confused by the word 'expulsion'.

"What's expulsion?" Gumball asked, tilting his head.

"It means you will be permanently removed from school." Principle Brown said as he took off his glasses and used his fur to wipe them clean.

"You mean, like no school? At all?" Gumball said with his hopes up.

"Forever and ever." Ms. Simian said.

_Dude... you won't be able to spend quality time with your girlfriend..._

'Really?' Gumball replied with horror.

_Yep... and no career for you..._

'How do you know this stuff?' Gumball asked the voice.

_I pick up on these things..._

Gumball was panicking now.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Watterson. We will give a phone call home and tell them what we have discussed. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Principle Brown said. The door opened behind them as if on cue. Gumball turned around in his chair and felt his heart skip a beat.

'Oh no...' he thought with horror.

_Seems like school is going to be a little more difficult now..._

Gumball was least expecting this. Standing in the door way was a familiar figure he knew all to well. The very person who he talked about in his essay.

A big buff looking velociraptor in a business suite walked in to the room. After him was a young looking tan ferret woman. The velociraptor looked down at Gumball and he could see his eyes glint with pure hatred.

"What are you doing here!" Gumball hissed. The ferret looked at the velociraptor and he nodded.

"Mr. Watterson! I will not have you shouting at the new student's parents!" Principle Brown said.

'New Student?' Gumball thought. The two stepped aside and Gumball felt his jaw drop to the floor. In walked a blue feline. He wore a zip up blue jacket with whte strings hanging from the hood and dark blue baggy jeans. His eyes were closed but his expression was in a huge grin.

*"Hello! Good day to all!" the boy said cheerfully. Gumball's fists clenched.

_This cannot be good for us..._

"You..." Gumball said venomously. The boy looked his way, but his eyes stayed closed as did the grin. There was a long silence.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked tilting his head.

"Cut the charade! You know exactly who I am!" Gumball said.

"Mr. Watterson! Enough of this! Leave now before you scare away our sucker..errr I mean... company." Principle Brown said.

"Principle Brown, I can assure you, you do not want him hanging around the school!" Gumball pointed to the boy.

"Leave... NOW!" Principle Brown shouted. Gumball sighed and walked past him, but not before glaring at the boy. Time slowed as he walked by him. The boy opened his eyes just a little and Gumball could see that there was only a white blankness in them. The grin now turned into a sneer. Gumball closed the door behind him and stood in front of the door for a good long minute.

"Move along, Mr. Watterson." Ms. Simian said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

_Don't let it get to you... we will bust him for who he really is... but for now you need to get to detention..._

Gumball said nothing and walked down to Ms. Simian's classroom to begin his detention.*

* * *

Principle Brown smiled to the strange but rich looking parents.

"You must forgive me, Gumball can be quite a handful. Now then, your child wants to enroll in this school?" he asked. The velociraptor nodded. "Can I ask your names?" Principle Brown asked.

"Excuse us for not being so chatty." the velociraptor spoke. His voice was deep and boomed through Principle Brown's very core. "We have recently moved from out of our home country and are very unsure of what to do. My name is Tyrone."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Principle Brown said as he studied the beefy dinosaur. He then looked to the ferret. "And yours?"

"You can call me Julian. Me and my fiancee heard about this school so much and I feel it is right for our son to attend." the ferret said with a smile. Principle Brown looked down to the feline that has his eyes closed. He was facing their way, but he was unsure if he was staring directly at him.

"Sorry if ask, but is there a reason why your son has his eyes closed?" Principle Brown asked.

"Not at all. You see, when he was little he accidentally fell face flat into a puddle of nuclear waste. It burned out his eye color and pupils. But he can still see rather well. He just prefers to keep them close so as to not frighten the others." Julian said.

"Is that so? Mind if I take a look?" Principle Brown asked, his curiosity peeked. Tyrone and Julian looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Be our guest." Tyrone said as he stepped aside. Julian stepped aside as well. The boy walked up to the desk.

"It is rather rude to ask, but since I am a nice guy, I'll let you look." the boy said with a smile. Principle Brown shrieked when the boy opened his eyes. The boy's cheeks had dark lines zigzagging down them and a dark circular vortex appeared behind him. Principle Brown fell off his chair, scrambled up right and raced past them to the door. He tried opening it but the door wouldn't open. He planted himself against the wall as the boy turned his head to him.

"W-what are you!" Principle Brown asked in horror. This boy made his heart skip every beat. Something was off about this family. 'Monsters...' he thought. 'They are truly monsters!'

"What's the rush? You did say you wanted a look." the boy said. He turned to him. "My true name is Limbo... but you will address me in this place as Victor. Understand?" something shot out of the vortex and wrapped around Principle Brown's body. "Or I'll rip every strand of your hair out. Bit... by... bit." Victor closed his eyes and the vortex vanished along with the lines on his cheeks. Principle Brown stayed where he was. Petrified. "Now then... what class am I in?" he asked. Principle Brown gulped.

"Y-y-y-you are in Ms. Simians class..." Principle Brown said shakily. Victor smiled and leveled his face with his.

"Is that where Gumball is?" he asked. Principle Brown nodded. The boy known as Victor nodded and held out a hand behind him. A dark portal opened "If you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure that your whole life will be painful and miserable." he spun cheerfully on his heels and marched through it. Tyrone and Julian stepped in after him without saying a word. The portal closed and Principle Brown was left in a petrified state in his lonely and quite office he used to call his sanctuary.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this story published! I had a lot of complications that couldn't be left ignored. Also, I had to study for final exams. Thankfully, I was exempted from the rest and only had to do math. Yay me! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I am writing this completely from the top of my head, so if you have any ideas that could make it more interesting for everyone, P.M. me! :D  
**


	2. Elmore Junior High in Peril

**A/N: Again, if you see the same exact thing from the last Chapter on the new one, think of it as a "Previously On" type of thing. :)****  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Soundtrack - (Mikko Termia) - 04 - Panic and Paranoia  
**

* * *

**Ch. 2 Elmore Junior High in Peril  
**

* * *

Gumball tapped his finger on his desk. He glanced up at the clock. 6:45 pm.

'I hate 7 hours of detention...' Gumball thought.

_Wanna talk about something?..._

'Like what?' Gumball then thought of the boy. 'Oh... him.'

_Did it not occur to you as to why Limbo is disguised as my best friend and enrolling in your school?... _

'Not really... but now that you mention it. I wonder why?' Gumball pondered this.

_Uh, duh!... He is doing it to keep a close eye on you!... Whatever he was doing over the summer, something made him decide to keep his eyes on you..._

'Is that why there were only minor reports of Servant attacks?' Gumball asked.

_Maybe... We can't be too sure... What if the Servants attacked on their own?..._

'Impossible. Limbo controls them, remember?' Gumball replied.

_Nothing is impossible, Gumball... When Limbo is around, the impossible becomes the possible... _

'I feel sorry for you, Linel... your friend is being possessed by him...' Gumball sadly replied.

_No need too... however, something has me thinking..._

'About what?'

_Victor went blind when Limbo possessed him... Why did he go blind?..._

Gumball looked up and watched the clock tick away in the quiet room. Ms. Simian, who was doodling on her desk, groaned and glanced up at Gumball. She noticed him making faces to himself. Having decided not to spend time around him, she stood up.

"I'll be right back, Watterson. But don't you dare leave this classroom." she said. She strode out the door and slammed it shut. The sun was beginning to set and a dark looming shadow cast into the room. Gumball listened to the clock tick away. He looked up and saw it going on 7:00 pm.

'Finally!' Gumball thought. The bell rang and he walked out the door. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way toward the exit. Some of the lights were out in a few halls. He was lost in thought when he bumped into something small and metallic.

"Do you mind?" a robotic monotone voice said. Gumball scratched his head.

"Sorry, Bobert. Wasn't looking where I was going. Why are you here?" Gumball asked.

"I don't think my business concerns you." Bobert said. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Reject Club Business?" Gumball asked.

"Darn." Bobert said.

"Look, Bobert, do you know that we are having a new student at school?" Gumball asked him.

"Why yes, I heard of him. Haven't met him yet. I heard he is a being like you." Bobert said. "It is odd that more of you are starting to show up."

"What's wrong with my nationality? This town is full of beings! I am sure there are a few more of them out there." Gumball said with a frown. "Shame on you Bobert."

"I wasn't trying to be racist. There have been strange things happening around the town that involved mostly felines. I find it strange." Bobert said. Gumball never really thought about it, but when Bobert said this, he was correct.

'Why us?' Gumball asked Linel.

_I think I have a hunch... but I am not sure..._

"Anyway, I must go back to my business." Bobert said as he walked away.

"Oh, okay. See you later." Gumball pondered on what Bobert had said. He walked out through the exit and saw his mom waiting for him by their family van.

* * *

Bobert extended his arms up to the ceiling and knocked on it. A panel slid open and Ocho poked his head out. Bobert extended himself up to the panel and once he was in, they closed it.

"did you gather as much intel as you can?" a voice said.

"I did indeed." Bobert said. One of the potato nerds came out of the shadows.

"Good, we are still on his trail." the potato said. Bobert and Ocho looked down the panel where the club was over and spotted the new student. He was leaning against a locker and had his eyes closed. "It has been three hours. I am surprised he can keep that grin." The potato with glasses said. The other held up a finger and shushed the group.

"Movement." he said. They crouched low and listened in.

* * *

Limbo waited impatiently. He looked over and spotted Tyrone and Julian.

"Is the coast clear?" he asked. Tyrone nodded. "Good. Let's find any strange creatures wondering around the school and gather as much info as we need. No dawdling."

"You have our word." Tyrone said. Limbo made sure to stay as a casual as he could. After all, he was being watched from above.

'Foolish creatures. Looks like I am going to find a way to get info out of them.' Limbo thought.

_Limbo, you better not hurt them..._

Limbo smiled. "Relax, Victor. I am only going to bruise them a little." He looked up to where the Reject Club was watching him.

* * *

"Who is he talking too?" The potato with glasses asked. The club exchanged glances with each other and looked back to the student. To their surprise, he had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Bobert asked.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice said behind them. The club huddled together in fright. There in front of them was the student they were spying on. The space around them was a bit small, so he was crouching. He grinned hugely at them. "It is very rude to spy on people." He then opened his eyes and the kids screamed. "There could be... dire consequences." the vortex that appeared behind him shot out a slithering tentacle that wrapped around the kids. Fear stayed with them. The boy's ears twitched. The area creaked. Then, the floor beneath them broke apart and Limbo and the club kids landed on the tile floor. The club gathered themselves and ran away screaming. Limbo stood up and cracked his neck.

"Limbo, are you alright?" Tyrone asked. He had not gone too far off when he heard the crashing noise. Limbo smiled.

"Capture them." Limbo said. *The floor was soon crawling with tall shadowy creatures. Hissing filled the halls and the lights blew out.

* * *

The Reject Club ran down the hall as the lights blew out above them. They skid to a halt and screamed when a tall shadowy figure rose from the ground and hissed at them. It opened its' mouth, revealing jagged teeth. It snapped at them, but they already were heading down the stairs. Bobert couldn't believe this was happening. Those creatures that invaded the town last year have reappeared. The club ran as fast as they could as the halls were beginning to fill with more and more of those creatures. They sprinted down the hall and skidded to a halt. The tan ferret was standing there with her arms cross.

"Going somewhere?" she said with an evil smile. The group turned and tried to run down the hall, but the buff velociraptor was walking toward them with the creatures behind him. He licked his lips hungrily. They tried to go back down the stairs, but the creatures had created a shadowy wall that blocked their escape. They were trapped. They huddled together in a group and coward in fear. The velociraptor stepped aside and they watched as the boy they had spied on walk down the creature infested hall. The creatures stepped aside as he made his way through.

"I have a question to ask of you children." the boy said, having that happy eyes closed expression. Bobert then had an idea.

"Can I say one thing first?" Bobert asked. The boy tilted his head. "Say cheese!" Bobert's eye flashed brightly. The creatures hissed and drew back. The velociraptor was blinded as was the ferret. The boy faced them with his eyes closed.

"Fool." the boy grinned. He opened his eyes and the vortex formed again. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around Bobert and picked him up.

"Bobert!" the potato with glasses cried out. A big tentacle wrapped around the rest of the club members and picked them up. The tentacle brought Bobert close to the boy.

"Now, will you answer my question?" the boy asked. Bobert's eye lit up and a bright flash dazed him. The boy shook his head. "Very well... I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then." Bobert heard a crushing sound. He felt his circuits go haywire. The club members watched as the tentacle crushed Bobert's cylindrical body. The tentacle dropped him and Bobert was completely crashed. The boy then looked to the rest of the club members.

"P-p-please... don't hurt us." the potato with glasses pleaded. He was yanked forward and up close to the boy.

"Will you answer my question?" the boy asked.* The potato nodded. "Good. Now, tell me what you know of Gumball Watterson."

"G-Gumball? W-well, he is always a class clown. He is always getting himself into trouble and is not the brightest student in school." the potato said nervously.

"And do you know if he had any... unusual behavior?" the boy asked.

"U-u-umm... well, everyone noticed that he is making strange faces lately. It's like something is on his mind." he said. The boy pondered this. He looked at the boy and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Thank you for the information. Now be off with you." The tentacle dropped the rest of the members. "A word to the wise. What you have seen here can never be brought up by anyone of you. If you do so, they will have a tasty meal." The boy nodded his head toward the creatures around them. "Thank you for your time and have a pleasant night." The creatures began to melt into the ground and a dark portal opened. The velociraptor, the ferret and the boy stepped through it and all was quiet now. The Reject Club didn't know what to say among themselves. Years of having being skeptics to the paranormal, they can never explain to what happened to them this very night. In fact, they couldn't. For they called an ambulance to take Bobert into care and went home, frightened and speechless.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of distractions around. Limbo is now terrorizing the kids of the school! And everyone's favorite robot has been injured! This is only the beginning. Gumball must find a way to save his friends and put an end to Limbo!**


	3. Council of the Observers

**A/N: They say in science that we are being watched by godly beings known as Observers... You can never know...****  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Shadow of the Colossus - Demise of the Ritual Extended  
**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Council of the Observers  
**

* * *

Gumball bowed his head in shame as his mother, Nicole Watterson, stood over him with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She had an angry expression on her face.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Nicole asked sternly.

"Err..." Gumball said as he twiddled his thumbs. His siblings and his father watched from the dinner table. Gumball was sitting on the living room couch.

"They are serious this time." Nicole said. Gumball's ears dropped.

"I'm sorry..." Gumball said sadly. Nicole flared.

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it! Gumball Trisha Watterson, you should be ashamed of yourself! I mean, seriously, the entire school put up with your antics for your entire life! And now I get a call saying that if my son does one more thing to get himself to get detention again, it'll be permanent expulsion!" Nicole's fists clenched. "I am very disappointed in you." Gumball sunk deeper into the couch. His mother's words stung his heart with every slap. He felt his eyes well up in tears. Nicole then let out a small sob which made everyone perk up. Nicole was trying so hard to hold back her tears, but some managed to escape.

"Mom?" Gumball spoke up. "Are you alright?" Nicole sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes... I'm fine... it's just that..." she sighed. "You know I am always cheering for you whenever a big opportunity appears before you. But it seems lately that... everything is changing..." more tears fell from her eyes. Richard stood up from the table, walked over to her and held her close to him. His ears were drooped in guilt. Gumball looked away, feeling ashamed that he made his mother cry. "And it's all because of that damned Relic..." he looked up at her with an raised eyebrow. "IF only we hadn't gone to that museum last year, non of this would have happened..." There was a knock on the door. Nicole wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Richard, sweetie, can you get that?" Richard nodded and went to the door. He opened it and saw a face that he thought was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite make it who. There was also a fox woman standing next to him.

"Caaaaan I help you?" Richard asked.

"Hello, Mr. Watterson, is your son home?" the battle scarred wolf asked. Gumball perked up up.

'That voice!' he looked over the shoulder of the couch and saw the battle scarred wolf. "Blitz!" Gumball hopped out of the couch and walked over. It was indeed Blitz. Gumball then noticed the woman standing next to him. "Err... do I know you?" he asked. The women smiled.

"I certainly don't want to." she said. Gumball was confused by this.

"I am sorry for the unexpected visit. But we have info that you all might want to hear." Blitz said.

* * *

It was late into the night. Gumball laid on his bed, facing the bed above him.

_That was rather a lot to take in..._

'Yeah... who ever knew...' Gumball thought back on the little chat the family had with the two people. He remembered Blitz introducing them to his supposed colleague who he called Cassandra. She was a really pretty woman. She looked like she could have been into modeling. However, she couldn't seem to hide the glare she kept giving Gumball.

"So, now that we have introductions out of the way, let's talk about what we came by for." Blitz said as Gumball's family sat in the living room. "Over these past few months, I have been working with well known Mercenaries known as the E.S.S." Blitz sighed. "But unfortunately, things turned out for the worse of us when we lost one of our very own..."

"Was he someone important?" Gumball asked. Blitz nodded.

"Yes, he was important. He was also important to others as well. But in the evil meaning."

"What was his name?" Anais asked.

"I... don't really want to say." Blitz showed a sad expression. Even Cassandra looked worried. "But... he told me something that he knows you might understand... Gumball." Gumball titled his head.

"Understand what?" Gumball asked.

"You need to sleep in order to know it though." Blitz said. Gumball was more confused now.

"What's going on here? Who was this person really?" Nicole asked. "What does he want from my son?" Blitz held up a hand.

"There, there, Mrs. Watterson. It's nothing terrible. He just... well, a lot of things happened to him that should have killed him, physically and mentally. He was one hell of a soldier." Blitz sighed. "Now what he said is that you, Gumball, will be visited by someone of great importance."

"I don't remember saying that." Cassandra spoke up. Blitz looked at her.

"It was when he smiled at me and spoke to me in a whisper." Blitz said.

"So... who had his eyes on him?" Gumball asked.

"Limbo." Blitz said. Silence fell among them. Gumball tilted his head.

"But... I thought he was only after me?" Gumball asked.

"I thought so too. But Limbo is planning something big that will aid him in taking over the universe. So that's why we need to do what he was talking about." Blitz said. He saluted. "This is all I had to report. Gumball, I'm not sure what you will be going up against, but I wish you luck." With this, Blitz and Cassandra walked out their door and into the armored vehicle.

The flashback ended and Gumball sighed.

_Get some sleep..._

Gumball happily obliged and fell asleep. But instead of the dark covers of his eye lids, he saw a bright light. Gumball opened them and found he was standing in complete emptiness. The area around him as far as he could see was white. He looked to his side and saw Linel in his ghostly form. He was yellow and transparent. It freaked Gumball out the first time, but as the months flew, he had gotten used to it. Every time he dreamed, Linel was watching him from afar. But this time, Linel was next to him. Where his legs were was a small ghost tail.

"I feel strange." Linel said. Gumball nodded.

"Yeah, it does feel weird." Gumball looked around.

"It happened to me the first time as well." a voice said. They turned and saw a hooded figure. He was small, but his aura gave Linel a little shiver. He wore a black hoodie with red stripes that trailed down the sides and he also wore black baggy jeans. He had his hood up which kept his face hidden, but Gumball can see a small hint yellow. From the darkness under the hood, two piercing blue eyes appeared.

"Who... are you?" Linel asked.

"I believe Blitz was the one who mentioned me?" the figure said. Gumball's eyes widened. "Listen, i know this may seem strange to you, but I have some one here who could explain." Linel studied the boy. Then he noticed a white robed figure standing behind him.

"Gumball, behind him." Linel pointed out. Gumball peeked over his shoulder and saw the figure. His hood was also up, but Gumball couldn't see anything beyond it. It's as if there was no face, but an infinite blackness. His hood was white with a hint of light blue hue.

"Greetings." the figure said. Linel tilted his head.

"Did you get all that?" he asked. Gumball looked at him confused.

"Wha?" Gumball looked to the figure. "Did you not hear him say 'greetings'?" Gumball asked. Linel bit his lip.

"No... I didn't. He spoke in a strange language." Linel said.

'Language?' Gumball thought.

*"You must still be confused." the robed figure said.

"What is going on here?" Gumball asked. He saw Linel give a small look of surprise, but he ignored it.

"We are about to begin the council." the figure said. Suddenly, everything appeared out of nowhere. A small circular pedestal appeared beneath Gumball and Linel. Something shot out from around them. Gumball looked around and saw thrones in different shapes and different heights. A small dark orb appeared in the middle of the circle pedestal. Gumball was surprised by all this. He looked back to the figures, but only noticed the robed figure. The boy was gone.

"Up here." a voice said. Gumball looked up and saw the boy on the tallest throne. He was sitting with his legs dangling out the front.

"Gumball, take a look at the other thrones." Linel said. Gumball looked and saw that there were crystals with blurry hazes in them. But then, the sound of glass shattering rang through his ears and the crystals broke apart. Gumball gasped. There were robed figures around him, all sitting on the thrones.

One was sitting with his arms crossed. His robe was red with what looked like black fire outlining it. The one next to his right wore a green robe with a purple eye that was etched in the front. He was sitting with his back against the throne's stand and his arms on the arm rests. The next one was sitting what looked like a bored position. His robe was blue with darkish red swirls that literally moved around the robe. Next was another who was sitting crisscrossed with his hands planted on his knees. His robe was odd to Gumball. It looked like fire, but it seemed to only moth through the cloth. And the last one was sitting with one leg up on the throne and the other dangling from the front, her arms wrapped around it. She wore a purple robe that had dark clouds moving through the cloth. But it seemed like deadly poison clouds. They all had their hoods up and all Gumball could see was again, infinite blackness.

"Let the Council of Observers begin." the white robbed figure said. He floated up and sat on the arm rest. The boy had a glazed look in his piercing blue eyes. Gumball felt his heart race.

"Brother." the one with the blue robe spoke up. "Where is Justice?" The white robed figure looked over to an empty throne next to another throne that had a dark crystal on it.

"It seems he may not be able to make it. I did hear him mutter to himself that he was going to go on a little errand. I believe he is finding his key." the white robed figure said. "Brothers and sister. Allow me to introduce to you the one who is the next host of my key's power." Gumball could feel all their eyes land on him. All judging and studying.

"I can't really understand them, Gumball." Linel whispered to him.

"They just pointed out that one of them called Justice isn't present." Gumball whispered back to him.

"This is the child?" the purple robed one said.

"He seems to be too happy about this. Let's make his life a misery!" the fire robed one sang.

"Vile, Chaos. Be quiet. We are not here to make this simpleton's life a misery. We are here to decide his fate." the white robed one said. "You must forgive them, child. We have been like this ever since we had materialized out of nothingness. Allow me to introduce them. This is my older brother, Wisdom." the white robed figure said nodding his head to the green robed one with the purple eye on the front. "The one to his left is known as Valor." the red robed figure with black fire outlining it nodded his head. "He is known as Deception." the white figure pointed out the one in blue with darkish red swirls. "And I am known as Truth."

"And the one that is not here is Justice. I doubt we will be seeing him for quite some time." Valor said.

"So, the fate of the boy rests in our hands." Chaos spoke up. "I suggest we erase him from existence."

"Chaos, I will erase you from existence if you don't keep your mouth shut unless spoken to." Wisdom said calmly. Chaos made a clicking sound.

"Spoil sport." he said. Gumball looked on as the Observers talked among themselves. It was really hard to understand them. The more they talked, the more Gumball can hear them speaking the strange language Linel mentioned. He spotted the throne with the dark crystal on it. He squinted his eyes to see if he can make out anything in there, but to no avail.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Deception said to Gumball. "She is no longer part of our circle."

"Poor sister." Chaos sang.

"Who is 'she'?" Gumball asked.

"Truth, you explain." Valor said looking to his sibling. Truth seemed a bit annoyed.

"We are referring to our foolish sister. Her name is Sinister." Truth said.

"What happened to her?" Gumball asked a little curious.

"We have made a pact to never speak of her in this circle." Wisdom said. "But since you asked, let me ask you one thing. How does it feel to be outside of your own universes?" Gumball looked into his mind and tried to find the right words.

"Umm... it feels... strange." Gumball described. "It's like my entire body is getting this sensation that it feels it doesn't exist anymore." Linel saw Truth look at the boy as Gumball described his feeling to the question.

'That boy...' Linel thought. The boy's piercing blue eyes found his and they stared in a tense moment.

_In time..._

Linel was caught off guard by the boy's voice speaking through him.

"Now then. Let us continue. Gumball Trisha Watterson, we have brought here to discuss your fate." Truth said.

'He knows my full name?' Gumball thought to himself.

"Indeed we do." Deception spoke up.

'Oh my gosh! They can read my mind!' Gumball panicked.

"Nothing to fear, Trisha." Chaos said. Gumball could have sworn that he snickered underneath his hood. "We are not so bad." Gumball looked up to Truth who was whispering in the boy's ear. The boy hopped off the throne and floated gently down to his level.

"Gumball, do you ever remember the news talking about how half of the citizens in Elmore were hospitalized by a video on the internet?" the boy asked. Gumball thought back on this.

"Err... no, I don't recall." Gumball said.

"Then we will talk about it later when you wake up. You must head to this address when you do." the boy pulled something out of his hoodie pocket and threw it like a kunai to him. Gumball caught the piece of paper and looked at it. He studied the address written down.

"Hey, this is no less then a block away from my house!" Gumball said.

"Even better." the boy said. Gumball felt himself beginning to feel light headed. Valor noticed him wince.

"Truth, the projection is starting to die." he said.

"P-projection?" Gumball said dizzily.

"I do believe we have wasted time. However, we have much time as needed. Listen well, Gumball. Do not Limbo capture you. No matter what cause he has set up for you, don't allow yourself to be captured." Truth said. "And try not to do anything rash... we are observing your every move."

"See yeah, simpleton!" Chaos sang. A crystal formed around him. Wisdom sighed.

"Chaos is always first to leave a council. What are going to do with him?" Wisdom asked.

"Chaos may be a handful, however he has not done any crime against us." Valor said.

"If this council is adjourned, I am going back to sleep." Deception said. A crystal formed around him as well. Vile said nothing and crystallized.

Valor crystallized, but not before nodding toward Gumball. Gumball's vision began to get fuzzy.

"Truth, are you sure you want this boy to be your key?" Wisdom asked. The boy looked up to him. Truth nodded.

"Yes. His blood runs with it. As does his." Truth looked over to Gumball who was kneeling now. "Alek... speak to the boy when you can. I will be watching you." The boy nodded and he watched as Gumball and Linel began to fade from the unknown.

* * *

**I rushed it a bit. Haven't been in the mood to write at the moment. Maybe later I will post another chapter. Anyway, keep in mind that the Observers are going to be in the project me and cartoonsandgames will be working on. You will see them more in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, I am doing all this from the top of my head. If you have any ideas for the next chapter that fits the story, pm me and I'll see what I can do. :)**


	4. Rumors or the Truth?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School is out for me and it is time to buckle down and finish this!****  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Soundtrack - Ember Hunt  
**

**Assassin's Creed Brotherhood "Escape music" [FULL SONG]  
**

**Venice Rooftops/Ezio's Family (Perfect Sync)  
**

* * *

**Ch. 4 Rumors or the Truth?  
**

* * *

The next day, Gumball was waiting with his siblings at the bus stop. Darwin and Anais noticed Gumball looking depressed.

"Gumball, are you okay?" Anais asked worriedly. Gumball just nodded his head. Darwin and Anais exchanged glances. The ground began to shake. Gumball didn't even bother to look at the other students arriving. The shaking was caused by Tina's enormous feet.

"Hey, Gumball. We heard everything about what the school said." Tobias said.

"Did you now?..." Gumball said without looking up.

"Well, there was all something we need to say." Idaho said.

"We kept telling you, dude. It was bound to happen eventually." Tobias said with his arms crossed. Gumball said nothing. Penny and Carrie were among the group of kids. They exchanged worried glances.

"So it all comes down to this." Tina spoke up. "One more screw up and it's the curtains for you." Tina's eyes glinted. Rocky stopped the bus in front of them and opened the door. Gumball quietly boarded the bus and took a seat. Darwin and Anais sat next to him.

'Tina's right... why is this all happening? Why me?' Gumball thought.

_You should have expected this..._

'I mean, I thought it would be cool to plat the hero and all. But now it seems that it won't be like that. The more I fight against Limbo, the more I become an outcast to everyone.' Gumball replied to Linel.

_Don't think negative thoughts... This is not like you... I should know..._

'What?' Gumball had a strange feeling Linel wasn't telling him something. 'Did you snoop around in my memories!' There was a small silence. 'Figured... you and Steel both.'

_I'm sorry Gumball... but when you are living in someone's head, it's kinda hard not to peek around..._

'I don't want to hear it...' Gumball sighed and looked out the window. His eyes widened when he did. Time slowed and everything around him disappeared. Not too far from where he was looking was non other than Limbo. He wore that fake grin as usual, but his eyes were slightly open... and were staring at Gumball. He mouthed something that Gumball couldn't pick up. But he did lip read one word. 'Die...'

* * *

*Specter stood on top of a tall building. The sun shone brightly down on the town. Specter was one of those anonymous type of people. He especially loves to keep his identity a secret. The shadow from his black hoodie hid his face somewhat. A .50 cal sniper rifle laid by his feet. He scouted the area beneath him. He placed two fingers to his ear piece.

"Target in sight?" Specter spoke. A garbled reply come through.

"I have the front row seat." the voice said.

"Good, wait for the signal." Specter said.

* * *

There was a large crowd standing outside the town hall. It was so packed that the military had to come in and hold back the crowd. People were outraged. Cursing and threats were being hurtled to the military officials. Somewhere in the group, a boy wearing a black hoodie with red outlining the sides and black baggy jeans leaned his back against a building wall. His face was covered by a green gas mask.

"Ready to test the new equipment we got?" Specter's voice came through his mask.

"You mean that we stole." the boy replied.

"Come on. For old times sake." Specter said. "Alek, remember the debt." the boy shushed him.

"I'd rather be called Grunt." he said.

"But that was your mercenary name." Specter said with a calm and collected voice.

"It was my father's codename before he was killed." Grunt said no emotion.

"Just test out the equipment." Specter sighed. Grunt gave a small smirk underneath his gas mask and tapped it on the side. The circle eye sockets lit up red and small boxes that you would see likely on the internet appeared. Grunt looked around and the mask picked up every civilian.

'Impressive.' Grunt thought.

"Remember your target." Specter said. A picture appeared after Grunt spotted the mayor's new secretary. She was a blue jay. Wearing what you would expect a secretary to wear. She held a clipboard and was standing next to the mayor who was a chubby chocolate lab. The mask highlighted her and all her info was being displayed next to the picture. "Ms. Lilian. Former operative of the CIA. Age appears to be between 28 to 30. She has a long criminal record. Which is to no surprise that the mayor would hire someone like her. Ten years ago, she was sentenced to the Elmore Asylum before they abandoned it. Her records showed that she has a high state of hysteria. She may look normal to the naked eye. But deep down, she's a cold blooded lunatic. I know that she is planning to kill the mayor, so it is our job, unfortunately, to make sure the mayor doesn't get killed. Let alone as much as we want him too." Specter explained.

"For a rouge, you sure sound like the old you from long ago." Grunt said.

"Don't get too excited about the new gear. We are just testing it to see if it works. If it fails, we have to scrap the entire thing." Specter said.

"Would you relax, I designed it myself." Grunt said. Grunt then saw the opportunity he needed. A protester threw a brick toward the mayor. The mayor panicked and ducked behind his podium.

"N-now now, citizens. I know you are upset." the mayor said nervously into the mic. More threats and insults were thrown toward him. Grunt sighed.

"The fool..." Grunt eased his mind and completely vanished out in the open. 'Well, we now know the Optic Camo works.' Grunt thought.

"I see you modified you clothes. I was right to have chose you as a partner." Specter said.

"Remember what we are doing, Specter. I didn't agree to be your partner." Grunt said as he quietly went down into the ally. He looked at his hands and body to make sure the optic camo was still working. He then looked up the apartment. The side stair case went all the way to the top. Grunt jumped and kicked off the dumpster. He grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed it.

* * *

Specter watched as Grunt's camoed blur made his way to the top of the apartment.

'As long as people don't get too close, he will be fine.' Specter thought. He laid on his stomach and took hold of the .50 cal sniper rifle. He looked through the scope and kept the scope over the secretary's head. He noticed the secretary tapping her clip board impatiently. 'Strange... what is she waiting for?' Specter thought.

* * *

Grunt made his way from the building roof tops to the one that was nearest to the town hall.* He jumped, turned his body and gripped the window edges. He began to carefully drop himself down to ground level. Staying in camo, he crept his way through the front of the crowd.

"Do it." Specter said. Grunt deactivated his active camo and marched straight toward the podium. This caught the officials of guard and caused confusion among the crowd. The mayor backed up.

"W-what do you think you are doing!" the mayor asked in panic. Grunt looked to the surprised secretary and saw her bite her lip. At the same time, the secretary and Grunt drew out a pistol, but Grunt shot first. The secretary didn't have a chance to aim the gun at the mayor. Her eyes rolled up and she fell to the floor dead. Screams began to reach Grunt's ears. Then, his mask brought up a warning message box. Grunt turned just in time to see a police man fire at him. Grunt ducked and the bullet missed him by inches. Grunt went prone and fired his pistol at them. He managed to hit the officer's weapons out of their hands. He then got up and took off running. He jumped over the wooden guard rail and pushed past the panicked crowd. Grunt slid underneath a citizen who couldn't figure out which way to go.

"Get him!" the police chief ordered. Soon, an entire squad of police cars came racing through the streets. Grunt felt his heart beat as he turned the corner and took cover in a shaded ally way. He eased his mind and let the Optic Camo cover him completely. He held his breath as the police officers entered the ally from both sides. Grunt stayed in the shadows as the officers looked around in confusion.

"I could have sworn I saw him turn here." a cadet said.

"He can't have gone too far. Spread out and search!" the police chief ordered.

"Think you can hold you breath for a while?" Specter said in a low voice through Grunt's ear piece. Grunt began to go dizzy.

'I'd wish he would shut the hell up!' Grunt thought as his hands reached for his throat. 'Dammit, leave already!' Grunt was on the verge of passing out. The officers were still scouting the area. With no other choice left, Grunt let out a deep breath and the camo faded. He looked up and saw the officers staring at him somewhat dumbfounded. Collecting himself, Grunt stood up right.

"You all aren't that smart." Grunt said with a snicker.

"Shut up. Your assassination attempt on the mayor will be your last!" the police chief said. Grunt shook his head.

"Oh no, chief. I do believe I have an advantage in this." Grunt said. He held up his hand and made it look like a gun. He took aim at the police chief. "Your wife must be very proud of your features. That's so sweet. considering that was the only thing she fell for."

"What the hell are you talking about!" the police chief cried out in anger.

"Here, let me fix that face of yours." Grunt bent his thumb down like the hammer of a gun and the police chief fell to the floor, clutching his ear in pain. The officers around him looked confused. Grunt smiled and saluted.

"You will thank me later chief. Oh... and give my regards to the Elmore Sanitarium Warden, will ya?" Grunt jumped and kicked off of the dumpster and grabbed hold of the ladder. He climbed up it.

"Shoot him!" the police chief ordered. The officers took aim and fired. *Grunt saw this coming, so he broke through the window of the owner of the apartment room freaked out when saw the masked boy dash past him and out the door.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" the police chief ordered.

* * *

Specter got up off of the ground and held up the .50 cal sniper rifle. The barrel was still smoking.

'He is a bit reckless when it comes to doing big things like this...' Specter thought. He looked over to the building and saw Grunt making his way up the apartment stairs to the roof. Two levels below him, a SWAT team was beginning to ascend the steps. Specter smirked. 'Things have gotten more interesting.' Specter aimed the sniper rifle and took aim. He moved the scope to the roof entrance and waited. He saw Grunt kick it open and moved to the side as a SWAT member began to close in. Specter pulled the trigger and the man fell to the floor dead. His buddy saw Specter from afar and fired at him from across the roof. Specter ditched the rifle and took off sprinting behind the door way to take cover. 'Time to go.' Specter sprinted and jumped from the building he was on to the next. He landed, rolled and continued this pattern.

* * *

Blitz was watching all this from a far. Cassandra was next to him. She was in a black leather body suite.

"Finally, we get tot do something." Cassandra said.

"Well then. What do you two think?" Blitz asked. Two figures stood behind them. One was a giant grizzly bear in demolition gear and the other was a small white cat with pink stripes trailing down her back. She wore a black turtle neck with grey commando pants and black combat boots.

"You bet, Sir." the cat said. The big grizzly bear stood up and stretched.

"Do you know where he is going?" the bear asked.

"I do believe so, Brute." Blitz said. "Kit, you and Brute head to that building and wait at the roof top. Foxy, to that building. I'll take that one." Blitz ordered.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

* * *

Grunt slid underneath a vent, stood up and jumped to the next building. He looked back and saw that a couple of SWAT men were advancing on him.

'Damn!' Grunt thought. Grunt looked forward again and skid to a halt. He had almost ran off the building. The next jump was too far for him to make it.* He turned and saw the SWAT men finally walking toward him.

"End of the line, kid." one said.

"Oh really? Let's see if your bite is bigger than your bark." Grunt challenged.

"You got a lot of nerve punk!" the other said as he grabbed for him. In a blink of an eye, Grunt grabbed the man's arm, spun around him, pulled out the pistol holstered in its' belt, turned and shot his friend. A loud bang reached the ears of unwanted attention. The SWAT man fell to the floor. Grunt then turned the man he had hold of around and delivered a kick to his chest. The man stumbled back and fell on top of his friend. Grunt took off in the other direction and jumped to the next building.

* * *

Brute peeked out from cover.

"Here he comes, get ready Kit." Brute said. The girl known as Kit nodded.

"Looks like we are back in action." Kit said. The mysterious masked figure rolled after he jumped from the last building. Brute rushed out and charged him. The boy didn't react fast enough and soon found himself in a bear hug.

"Gah!" the boy cried out as Brute put pressure in the bear hug.

"We got him sir!" Kit said through her ear piece.

* * *

"That voice..." Grunt looked up and saw the familiar face. 'Kit?' Grunt felt his whole body ache as the massive figure he now recognized as Brute kept applying pressure.

"Alright you, talk. Why did you try to assassinate the mayor?" Kit asked with a stern look.

'She never changes.' Grunt thought a little annoyed.

"Come on, hot shot. Speak up!" Brute said as he applied more pressure. Grunt winced.

"As if I would tell you anything!" Grunt cried out.

"Well that's too bad." Kit said. She nodded and Brute applied more pressure. Grunt's body screamed as he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright... you left me... no choice..." Grunt managed to say. He eased his mind and the optic camo covered him. This threw Brute off that he let his arms stop the hug. Kit was also surprised.

"Where did he go?" Kit looked around.

"Try looking behind you." Grunt whispered in her ear. She turned around, but not fully. She felt something hit her in the neck and she fell to the floor. Grunt stood over her and looked at Brute.

"You punk! What did you do to her!" Brute steamed.

"Relax, big guy. I only knocked her out." Grunt said."Time to bring the beating then!" Brute yelled and charged. Grunt stayed calm and collective. He activated his optic camo and side stepped as Brute was thrown off again. Brute looked around.

"Where did you go!" Brute asked. Grunt deactivated his optic camo and whistled. Brute turned to him. Grunt saluted and jumped to the next building. Brute cursed under his breath.

"Sir, he evaded us." Brute said to his ear piece.

"I see him, he's heading toward Foxy." Blitz's voice replied.

* * *

Fox waited as the boy jumped to her building. The boy skid to a halt and stood a few feet away from her.

"Hey there, hot shot. Wanna dance?" Foxy winked. The boy made no motion, but stuffed his hands in jeans pockets.

"Sorry, I am not looking for anyone at the moment. Besides, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me if we did." the boy said. Foxy was offended by this.

"Why you..." Foxy rushed him, but the boy placed a foot on her face. The boy then leveraged himself and hopped over Foxy's head. Foxy was thrown off balance that she fell to the ground.

"Maybe some other time!" the boy said as he jumped to the next building. Foxy growled.

"How dare he..." Foxy said.

* * *

'Why are they all here? I thought the E.S.S. disbanded after I went missing?' Grunt thought as he came to a walk after landing on the last building. Again, the jump was too far for him to make. He then spotted Specter on the other side. He nodded and sprinted in the other direction. Grunt turned and began heading to the roof door when it burst opened and some one he once called a leader stood in front of the door.

"Ooooh, so close." the battle scarred wolf said. Grunt clenched his fists.

"Why are you all here!" he cried out. Blitz gave a small confused look.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase. I am going to take you in and have you locked away. No questions asked." Blitz said.

"Aren't you forgetting my Miranda Rights?" Grunt asked with small hint of excitement. Blitz narrowed his eyes. "You have a right to remain silent." Grunt said as he took aim with his hand. He bent his thumb. Blitz sensed it and ducked. A bullet chipped the corner of the molding just above his head. Blitz looked up to see Grunt taking off.

* * *

*'Wait a minute... that style looks familiar...' Blitz thought as he watched the boy jump to the next building. 'Stick with the program, Blitz and get him!' he told himself. He took a deep breath and sprinted. He jumped and landed perfectly on the next building. The chase was on. Blitz studied the boy as he jumped and slid over and underneath objects. Blitz managed to pull off some of the moves, but he wasn't able to do it as quick as the boy could. 'Something is familiar about him... but what?' The boy stopped and almost lost his balance over the roof. The boy looked back and saw Blitz standing a few feet away.

"Time to give up." Blitz said. The boy shook his head.

"I am afraid you have mistaken, sir." the boy said. "But I am not going back to that prison... no more! I'm never going back there and I never want to see you guys ever again! You'll only put yourself in more danger!" Blitz was majorly confused now.

'What is he talking about?' Blitz thought. "Why did you try to assassinate the mayor?" The boy let out a low chuckle.

"These questions are starting to get old now. I'll cut to the chase. I wasn't planning to kill the mayor, but the mayor's secretary." the boy said.

"Under who?" Blitz asked.

"By me." a voice said. They turned and to Blitz's surprise, he saw the very person he had tried to chase down when the factions invaded Elmore.

"Specter?" Blitz looked between the boy and Specter. They stood side by side. A breeze reached them and their fur flowed with the wind. 'Why...why is Specter here?'

"Long time no see. For all of us." Specter said. Blitz bared his fangs.

"But, I thought you disappeared through the portal with Project X'S last year! How are you back!" Blitz cried out.

"With a little help from a strange robed figure." Specter said. "You can go ahead, Grunt."

'Grunt?' Blitz stared in shock as the boy removed the mask and the wind blew his hood off revealing yellow ears with white at the tip. The boy opened his eyes, revealing piercing blue eyes. He smirked.

"Alek... your alive..." Blitz said.

"Well, looks like I did." Grunt said. "And stop calling me that. I'd prefer Grunt."

"What is going on here!" Blitz cried out.

"In time, you will know." Specter said. The door behind Blitz burst open and Kit, Brute and Foxy rushed in with guns aimed at them. Blitz held up his hand.

"Don't shoot!" he ordered. They wouldn't have been able to, for their eyes fell upon Grunt.

"Grunt?" Kit said in surprise.

"Sup, guys?" Grunt said with a smile. Specter placed a hand on his shoulder. Grunt nodded and sighed. "As much as it is great to see you all again, I am afraid we have to cut this reunion short."

"Wait!" Kit cried out. Everyone looked at her. "Where have you been?... Why did you leave!" Kit asked.

"To save your asses, that's what." Grunt said. Kit shook her head.

"You idiot! Do you know how much worry you put us through!" Kit shouted. Grunt looked away without any emotions.

"Later..." Grunt said. Specter and Grunt stepped over the building's ledge and let themselves fall. They rushed to the edge and looked over, but there was no site of them.*

* * *

Gumball sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on his desk. He was staring up at the clock. His unanswered "surprise test" stayed blank. The room was quiet. All the kids were focusing on the test. A shiver went down his spine as he looked behind him. In the very back corner was Limbo. He was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk. He was the first to finish the test and get a good grade on it. His eyes opened slightly and fell onto Gumball. The tension between them grew and grew. Gumball glared at him and Limbo smirked evilly back at him.

'Keeping an eye on me, huh? That makes two of us.' Gumball thought.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait. And I really hope it was worth it. I am thinking about uniting all of my Ocs with Gumball and his friends in this story. If Gumball is out numbered, he can have his friends to back him up. Also, if you are wondering where Kit, Brute, Foxy and Grunt come from, read my side story The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission E.S.S. It explains what they were talking about.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. And more importantly... SCHOOLS OVER! :D  
**


	5. Victor's Competition

**A/N: It has been a slow process for me, but I am in the writing mood now. :)****  
**

**Music Used (in order):  
**

**Bully Soundtrack - Vendetta Bullies  
**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Soundtrack - (Mikko Termia) - 02 - The Darkness  
**

* * *

**Ch. Victor's Competition  
**

* * *

Darwin and Anais peeked around the corner of a hallway. They saw Gumball at his locker and staring at it like a zombie.

"You talk to him." Darwin said. Anais gave him a glare.

"He's _our_ brother." Anais deciding, they walked up to him and Darwin tapped him on the shoulder. Gumball shook his head and turned to them.

"Oh, hey guys. How's it going?" Gumball asked.

"Dude, you have been acting strange lately." Darwin said. "You can tell us what's wrong." Gumball seemed reluctant, then he sighed.

"Alright... come on, let's find some place where we can talk without arousing curiosity." Gumball said as he walked past them.

* * *

The students have gathered around Limbo's, or Victor's, desk. He leaned back in it wearing a bored expression.

'These mindless idiots need to know when to give someone their space.' Limbo thought with annoyance.

"So Victor, are you and Gumball cousins?" Terri asked.

"Yeah, for some reason, we are seeing more felines then ever before!" Antone said. Limbo's ears twitched as they said this.

'More? Oh yes... the ninjas...' Limbo thought. Then, he got a clever idea. A very clever and very evil idea. He grinned big when he thought about it. He moved his head toward Tina.

"Excuse me, Tina is it?" Limbo asked. Tina seemed reluctant to answer, but she nodded. "How long have you known Gumball?" Tina gave a confused look, then she grinned.

"Well, I've know him ever since kindergarten." Tina said.

"Everyone has." Antone said. Tina shot a glare in his direction and Antone became silent.

"Really? How would you like to do something for me?" Limbo said as he titled his head. Tina exchanged glances with Jamie. "It's nothing big really, but I did hear him say awful things about you at lunch today." Tina growled.

"What did he say?" Tina flared.

"Well... I don't think I can say." Limbo said. He slightly opened his eyes in a sly type of way. Tina grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shook him.

"Speak now!" Tina roared.

"Mmmm... alright." Limbo grabbed her tiny hand that held his jacket. "He said how you weren't fierce and is so predictable. 'I can hide from her easily! Her brain is too small that she can't see me in plain sight!' and that is not all he said." Limbo leaned in and spoke quietly. "He said that he could fight you easily as he can eat his meal." Tina's eyes widened with anger and she shoved Limbo away.

"He's a dead cat..." Tina said. "Come on, everyone. I am going to teach Gumball who to be really afraid of." the others cheered "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as they marched out the classroom. Limbo smiled.

"This school is so exciting..." he said. Penny and Carrie were the only ones in the room with Limbo, so they decided to confront him.

"We know what you are up to, Limbo." Carrie said.

"Wow, an emo girl showing emotion for a boy who turned her away." Limbo said. Carrie flared with anger now.

"You are going to die for this... I swear it!" Carrie said.

"Carrie, don't lose your cool because he said something that isn't even true." Penny said worriedly. Limbo had seen this peanut with antlers before. Yes, he remembers now.

"Penny, is it? I do have to apologize for my right hand man's actions. He can be rough at times." Limbo said.

"Shut it, Limbo. Gumball is going to put you down for good! Just you wait." Penny said.

"Oh? Is that so? I am quivering with fear!" Limbo hissed. "Oh wait, I am fear itself! Better sew that mouth of yours, girl, or I'll make sure you will suffer much more pain then what I did to your little metal friend." Limbo snickered and walked out the class room door.

* * *

Gumball sat on the recess bench. All was quiet. Darwin and Anais sat on both sides of him.

"So tell us, Gumball. What is wrong?" Anais asked.

"Well... everything just seems to be falling apart." Gumball said. "I mean, we have been through so much that my life has been turned around... my mom blames herself for getting me involved with this and Clin and his ancestors along with Tin and Tick have always been trying their best to protect me. I am beginning to look down on myself. And now, I am give one last chance to not screw up or I'll never be able to return to school ever again _and_ my worst enemy is disguised as Linel's only best friend!"

"It's not your fault. If anything it is this thing's fault." Anais said as she pulled out a piece of the Relic. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring that to school?" Gumball asked.

"I was hoping to study it. It doesn't seem to react to any normal acids or chemicals. Which makes me wonder if this thing ever even existed in this world." Anais said as she held it up.

_I have to agree with her... that thing isn't really from earth or space itself..._

"Wait, so your saying that this thing came from a whole other place?" Gumball replied out loud so they could hear.

_Yes, it didn't come from a meteor or anything like that... In fact, I think I have seen it in Limbo..._

"What's Linel saying?" Anais asked.

"He says that he may have saw the piece of rock during his time in Limbo." Gumball said. He pondered this. "But why did it show up in our world?" Anais stood up on the bench.

"I think we know exactly who to talk to. But you are not going to like it." Anais said with a worried look. Gumball thought about what she meant, then it hit him.

"Oh..." Gumball said with dread. They stopped their chatter and stayed motionless. They felt the ground begin to shake in a rhythm. Almost as if someone was stomping. Gumball knows this was no ordinary earthquake. It was someone he knew very well. The three siblings looked forward as they saw Tina stomp around the corner of the school.

"Gumball..." Tina growled.

"Uh oh..." Gumball squeaked.

"You better run, if you know what's good for you." Anais whispered.

"Good luck, dude." Darwin said with panic. They both ran away from Gumball, leaving him alone to face Tina. Gumball shivered a bit.

"Oh... h-hey Tina." Gumball said.

"You got a lot of nerve talking bad about me... it's time I thought you some manners." Tina growled.

_Says you, Lizard breath..._

"Shut up!" Gumball said to Linel.

"What did you say?" Tina roared.

"Oh... u-uh... I mean... what nice teeth you have?" Gumball gave a nervous smile.

"Save it, this is going to hurt you more then the words you said about me." Tina's predetorial eyes glinted at the small blue cat.

*"Err... what did I say?" Gumball asked weakly. Tina stomped one of her ginormous feet forward.

"You wanna fight, I'll give one to you!" Tina roared and charged. Gumball yelped and dove to the side as Tina destroyed the bench with her foot.

_Come on, Gumball... we can take her!..._

"Would you be quite!" Gumball said to Linel. Tina roared and charged again. Gumball took off in a sprint and burst through the school doors. Tina just broke through it with full force and started chasing Gumball down the hall.

_Dude, you are a wuss... your running away from a girl!..._

"Linel... she is... not just... any girl... she's a T-Rex!" Gumball gasped for breath as he continued to sprint down the hall. Tina was close on him. Gumball jumped up and ran on the wall for a second to avoid running into it and turned down the next hall. Tina bashed into the wall but kept going.

_So what... we fought things scarier then a T-Rex..._

"Did you forget that if I make one more screw up, I can't ever come back to school!" Gumball said as he slid underneath Rocky who was wiping the floor with a mop. Rocky planted himself against the lockers as Tina came barreling down the hall after him. Gumball turned the corner and found it to be a dead end.

_In there!..._

Gumball saw a door that was slightly opened. He squeezed himself in it and closed it. He waited, his heart pounding. He peeked one eye out and saw Tina looking around for him.

"You can't hide forever!" Tina said.

_Does this happen all the time?..._

'Only when I trap myself in a corner.' Gumball replied to Linel.

"Hello, Tina. Destroyed Gumball yet?" a voice said. Gumball recognized it. It was Limbo. He was standing a few feet away from her. Tina snorted.

"No, not this time. But I am still not satisfied... I need to beat something up!" Tina then looked at Victor. Victor tilted his head. "Perfect!" Tina roared and charged him. Gumball heard the commotion as Tina fought him. He watched and noticed that Limbo didn't fight back. He let himself get beaten. Tina then opened up the door where Gumball was hiding. He yelped. Tina grinned and threw Limbo at Gumball and they both fell into darkness. "Enjoy your stay!" Tina roared as she slammed the door.*

* * *

Gumball landed hard on his stomach.

"Ouch..." he stood up and shook off the daze.

"Well, this sucks." a voice said. Gumball squinted in the darkness. His eyes adjusted and he saw Limbo leaning against the wall with his hands in his jacket's front pockets. "Not only am I locked in here with the boy I want to kill, I was caught off guard by a pea brained T-Rex."

"That's your own fault." Gumball said as he stood up. "And if you want to kill me so badly, why didn't you do it long ago?"

"I want to kill you personally. But now I have lost that chance." Limbo said.

"What?" Gumball narrowed his eyes at him.

"There was someone else I was supposed to kill before you. But I was preoccupied with something else and lost that chance. So I am now just here to watch you." He faced to his right down the dark hall. Gumball followed his gaze.

"Hey... I heard of this place... this is the school's boiler room." Gumball said with a shiver.

*"Really? Let me guess. You kids fear it don't you?" Limbo smirked.

"Well, not me anymore. I have gotten used to being in the dark." Gumball said. "I even fought it before. But I am not so sure about the others." Limbo sighed and pushed himself off of the wall.

"Hmm, it seems our only way to go is down there." Limbo pointed. Gumball gulped, but nodded.

"This is the first time and hopefully the last time I will ever agree with you." he said. The two enemies walked down the dark hall. Gumball glanced occasionally at Limbo.

'Look at him... wearing that fake grin.'

_You know how the saying goes... keep your friends close, but your enemies closer..._

'Ugh, so until we get out of here, I am stuck with a mad god... and come to think of it, the boiler room is bigger then I thought it would be.' Gumball looked around them. Thankfully, cat's can adjust their sight easily and see in the dark. The boiler room is what you expect it to be. Dark, misty, humid and practically very old. The walls were bricks, but they had moss growing on them. Rusted pipes ran along the wall and ceilings. Gumball could hear in the distance small droplets of water dripping onto the ground. If he hadn't been around scarier things, he would of labeled this scary as hell. Steam shot out of one pipe and it blocked their way. The two stopped and waited for the steam to die down. When it did, they continued walking.

"So, Gumball. I have heard a lot of rumors about you from the other kids. Rather amusing if I do say so myself." Limbo spoke up.

"Figured as much." Gumball said.

"Gumball... do you ever wonder how I was brought into existence?" Limbo asked. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gumball asked as he scratched his head.

"Usually, people would wonder how creatures like me came into this world." Limbo said.

"And usually, someone who has experience with them tell them." Gumball said. "But I am actually curious. I hate to admit." Limbo gave a small chuckle.

"Well, you see, I am not originally from that world you called Limbo. I was sent their as an outcast amongst my siblings. Over the millenniums, I have come to claim it as my own world and everything that exists there is made up from my imagination." Limbo explained.

"Wait, you have siblings?" Gumball was shocked.

"Oh yes. But I would rather not talk about them. Besides... someone else has taken them from their true nature. And I would like it for them to stay that way." Limbo sighed. "I also have a mother." Gumball was in complete disbelief. But then again, he was talking about a god here.

"Your mother?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, she was very kind towards us. But her siblings along with mine disliked us. We do not know why we were shunned by the others, but we stayed together up to the point when my siblings decided to seal her away from her's and threw me into Limbo. So I plan on getting my revenge on them. My siblings created eight keys to resemble the Observers and hid them among the 42 dimensions that exist in the universe." Limbo said.

'42 dimensions? Observers? Is he talking about them and that small dark orb?' Gumball thought as he remembered the robbed figures.

_Limbo may be right too... so what do we have to do with his plan of revenge?..._

"So... if you are trying to get revenge on your siblings... what are we doing in your plan?" Gumball asked. Limbo smirked.

"Glad you asked. You don't really matter to me in any case, but you are targeted by a powerful force. So if I kill you and the original host of that power, it will have no where to go and I'll claim another key." Limbo said.

"You already have other keys?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, Tyrone is taking care of them as we speak. Although I am having trouble trying to find one of the keys and I think I let another get away. But it doesn't matter at this point. At least, not now." Limbo opened his eyes and the dark vortex appeared. Gumball backed up a bit.* "Let's get out of here shall we?" He held out his hand and a dark portal appeared.

"You could have done this earlier before!" Gumball said.

"In truth... I just needed an excuse to talk to you. Now you know why I am here and the reason I am disguised as the body of my first choice to be an Archangel." Limbo stepped through the portal.

_You are going to pay for doing that..._

Gumball stepped through the portal and sunlight hit him. He was back out in the recess area. The portal closed behind him and he watched as Limbo walked into the school.

"Enjoy this time you have in this world. Everything eventually comes to an end." Limbo said to Gumball without looking back. Gumball looked up into the clear blue sky.

'Why does this all have to happen? But Limbo is right... everything will eventually come to an end.' Gumball thought.

_Then let's make sure it doesn't end too soon..._

Gumball smiled.

* * *

**Even though it is Summer, I don't know how my social schedule will turn out. I'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. Dark's Desire

**A/N: Yes, I am now actually going to finish up my saga. With a little help, I think I can pull it off now. Last time I was writing in this was during the summer of last year before i began working on TDWOG. To my new followers, in this saga, I will place suggestive music from YouTube during big moments in the story. TDWOG didn't have this because I kinda wanted you guys to pick your own music for scenes. And this will still apply. But the recommended songs will be posted just cus it was what I was listening to and it fits well in a scene.**

**Secondly, if you see this * at the start of a scene, that means the music is being used in that scene. When you see * again at the end of the scene, the music is no longer being played.**

**Lastly, the Ocs in this story are my own personal creations. If you're bored and want to decide to mess around with people's Oc's, if you want mine, then get my permission first.**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Metal Gear Rising: Revengence - Red Sun - (Instrumental) or Lyrics. (both are the same)**

* * *

**Ch.6 Dark's Desire  
**

* * *

Blitz sat in front of a wide arrange of TV monitors. Four of them focused on one particular containment grid. A military official walked in and solutes.

"Sir, it is time." the official said. Blitz stood up and walked into a wide big room. In the middle stood the containment grid from the monitors.

"Open the containment unit." Blitz ordered. The soldier nodded and pressed a button on a remote. An alarm sounded in the room and the containment tank hissed, sending pressurized steam across the ground. The tank lifted and revealed a dark colored cat. "Wakey, wakey Dark. Time for your interrogation." Blitz said. Blitz was fully aware of what Dark is capable of. As much as he is Gumball's darker self, Dark is a being created from Xmortis's power. Blitz was ready if Dark pulled any sudden moves. Dark opened his eyes, his dark red eyes glared at Blitz and the soldier. The soldier gave a small gulp. Dark smiled.

"Boo!" Dark succeeded in making the soldier jump. Blitz, however, remained straight faced and calm. Dark was handcuffed and was escorted to a dark room. Once sat down, Blitz took the seat across from him.

"Well then, let's get started." Blitz said.

"You really think I am a pawn of Limbo, don't you? Well sorry, pal, but Limbo is of no concern to me anymore." Dark said.

"This isn't about you working with Limbo. This has to deal with your connection to Gumball." Dark perked up a bit.

"I'm listening. So how is my little fake doing?" Dark smirked.

"For now, being terrorized by school." Blitz tilted his head. "So then... I'll get straight to the point. We need you back in Gumball."

"What, go back to that simple minded fake's heart? I'd rather pass. I enjoy being free." Dark growled.

"I understand, but right now, the universe is at stake. And without you, Gumball is powerless in stopping Limbo."

"Why need me? He already has an entity from Limbo in his head." Blitz gave a confused look.

"How did-"

"How did I know? You forget..." Dark gave a sly look at Blitz. "I am his dark self. We are two beings with a heart that is connected to one another. What ever Gumball feels, I feel."

"Okay, so you have a twin mind link. That's good to know. But that is not what I want out of you." Blitz pointed at Dark. "You are going back inside Gumball's heart."

"So blunt. This is why people hate the government. They demand instead of ask. They make brash decisions before even looking over the flaws. It's sad Blitz. I thought you were different from your government lackeys."

"So it's going to be like that huh? Well I can tell you one thing, the government doesn't have authority over my actions anymore. What I do is solely my responsibility."

"They even demoted you to mercenary rank instead of the rank you desire." Dark laughed.

"Wrong. I created the E.S.S. mercenaries. I even hand selected people that were capable of the job." Blitz sighed.

"And one of them happened to be an heir to a universal being's throne." This made Blitz cringe a little.

"If I had known, I probably still would have picked him."

"And why is that?" Blitz looked at Dark.

"Dark... I do have one question to ask. What is it you truly desire?" Dark was a bit thrown off by this. But he sighed and stared Blitz straight in the face.

"Freedom. That is all I ever want. Being trapped in that fake was getting tiresome. And with unintentional help, I was freed from him and was able to explore the town in which my fake calls home."

"That answers your question. I chose Grunt because he deserved his freedom. He reminds me of a younger me when I was a cadet in the military. It was just a side perk that he is a well known hacker in the cyber world and a skilled combatant in the field of war as well as being a chosen heir to take over a universal being's throne." Blitz said.

"So where is your free little bird anyway?" Dark grinned.

"He... he disappeared after our last confrontation. But it was only recently that we happen to find him working for a deadly assassin known as Specter. After that, we just let him go."

"Any reason why?"

"Like I said. He deserves his freedom. But Dark, my point is, you aren't truly free. The only way to be free is to live on through Gumball. You haven't stepped one foot out of this town except for being in that castle. You know why? Because you don't know what the rest of the world is like since Gumball hasn't even gone past his own town before. You are afraid to find out what's out there." Just as Blitz expected, Dark sprang up in anger.

"Me? Afraid? Are you trying to mock me to get answers? Well you just lost your chance, buddy!" Dark hissed. Blitz said nothing and just stared into Dark's red eyes. Dark looked away. "...We are done here." After that, the two didn't speak. Blitz led him back into the containment tank.

"Stop right there, handsome." a voice said. Blitz swore under his breath and held up his hands. Dark looked over his shoulder. He recognized the ferret lady in a tight body suite aiming a gun at Blitz.

"The hell are you doing here?" Dark growled.

"Well, dear, I am here to bust you out." the ferret said.

"Ms. Julian..." Blitz said.

"Oh, how charming. You even remembered my code name and not my real one." the ferret said with a sly smile.

"Why don't you go back to being the mayor's secretary?" Dark spat. "I'm done with you lot."

"I don't think you are in a position to even talk, Dark. Besides, Limbo still isn't finished with you." Jessica said.

"Really? A god actually misses me. I am so flattered. But unfortunately, I don't really give a crap what Limbo wants with me. I won't give him the satisfaction."

"You're not making my job any more easier." Ms. Julian walked over, took the keys from Blitz's pocket and uncuffed Dark. Dark flexed his wrists. "Thanks a lot, handsome. I also have something for you." she kissed Blitz on the cheek. In retaliation, Blitz spun a reverse round house kick, but Jessica bent back and his leg went over her. She let herself fall and push herself back up with a kick up that both feet planted into Blitz's chest. Blitz stumbled back and Ms. Julian winked at him. "My... ever the survivor. You're lucky you are cute, other wise, I would have just shot you dead."

"Now your just mocking me." Blitz growled. Ms. Julian smirked. She pulled out a flash bang, kissed it and tossed it at Blitz. Before Blitz could close his eyes, Jessica quickly shot the grenade and Blitz was blinded by a flash of light. Blitz tried to shake it off. When his vision finally came to, he looked around and saw that Ms. Julian and Dark had already left. "Dammit..." Blitz pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Team, come in." he said. Garbled replies followed one after the other.

"Kit here." said the garbled voice of Kit.

"Yo, boss." said the voice of Brute.

"You called?" said the voice of Foxy.

"Two things. One, you guys actually keep your radios with you?"

"Well of course." replied Kit. "Knowing you, you will just give us a random job."

"True. The next thing. Gear up. We are going hunting for a ferret and a dark feline."

* * *

Gumball sat on the bleachers with Darwin. It was lunch time. Gumball watched as Leslie, Masami, Molly, Terri and Penny practiced their cheer leading.

"You seriously got to stop bringing me out here." Darwin said annoyed.

"Why, what's wrong with a bit of fresh air?" Gumball asked. It wasn't really sunny as Gumball thought it was. In fact, it was raining... again.

"Dude, really now. I know you are just gawking at Penny again." Darwin said.

"Err... in a way, yes. But..." Gumball gave a worried look. Penny concentrated on doing flips, which she landed successfully most of the time.

"But?" Darwin asked, curious as to what Gumball was going to say.

"I can't help but feel... paranoid. I mean, think about what happened last year. We ended up in this major conflict due to a mistake that ninjas, back in the medieval era, accidentally released. Then after that, you guys lives were put on the line, I died once, Penny got controlled by a parasite, I fought a god who is now our classmate who is pretending to be blind!" Gumball said. He sighed to calm himself. "What's worse is that now that Limbo is now our classmate and keeping a close eye on me, Darwin, he is going to try and get me expelled from school! Think of the damage he could do to everyone in the school!"

"You mean like what happened to Bobert?" Darwin asked remembering that kids were spreading rumors that Bobert was attacked by a ghost of some kind.

"Exactly. Limbo may have put him in the hospital! We know full well when Bobert goes ballistic, so how can a small android, robot... thing... end up like a crushed soda can?" Gumball looked over. "The answer has been standing not too far away from us." The boys looked beyond the cheer leading practice and saw Victor sitting down crisscrossed on the grass.

_I'll make him pay for this... Why can't we just take him out while we still have a chance?_

"Can't do that, Linel. Need I remind you that if I get in trouble one more time Principle Brown is going to expel me?"

_So what? It'll be worth it! I mean, he is a god bent on ruling the universe... So save it now instead of waiting..._

Linel gave a good point. But as much as Gumball wants to punch Limbo for all the things he has done, he still doesn't want to break school rules.

"We are Elmore! Elmore Junior High!" The cheer leaders sang as they waved and flipped with their pom poms. Penny looked at Gumball after realizing Limbo was sitting not too far away from them.

'Limbo... you better not do anything...' Penny swore as she continued her practice.

* * *

Limbo used the shade to inspect the cheer leading routine. He couldn't help but chuckle.

'Foolish creatures. What is a few words and some flipping going to do to bring moral up?' His ears twitched as he heard a familiar sound of a portal opening. Without looking back, he realized who it was.

"Ms. Julian. What a pleasant surprise." Limbo smirked.

"Limbo, when are ya' going to kill the kid already?" Ms. Julian sighed in frustration.

"I am just waiting for the perfect opportunity. What's a little harm in toying your prey?" Limbo said. This sent a chill down Ms. Julian spine.

'I sometimes wonder why I work for this lunatic. Oh yeah... the money.' Ms. Julian looked ahead and scoffed at the cheer leaders. "You know, I used to be a popular cheer leader back in my days." Limbo nodded, but didn't really care to listen.

"Ms. Julian, I do believe you are talking as if an old person would. Why I am assuming that all those years of make up and beauty spas are finally beginning to fade." Limbo said nonchalant. Ms. Julian had to refrain from insulting Limbo for the comment. "So, how is Tyrone doing in his work?"

"Well, he hasn't came back yet and report in. But I don't see why it matters." Ms. Julian said trying to calm herself.

"And what about our 'guest'?" Limbo smirked wider. Without saying a word, Ms. Julian motioned with her head and Dark walked out of the portal.

"Let's get this done and over with." Dark said. "I am getting really tired of being ordered around by some hag."

"You little brat!" Ms. Julian flared. Limbo held up a hand that silenced them. He stood up and brushed the grass from his jeans.

"Dark. Your choice is free from here on out. You will no longer work for us. So go nuts." Limbo said. He turned and walked into the portal. Ms. Julian glared at Dark and stuck her young out before walking into the portal. The portal vanished into a wisp of smoke.

'Psh, such a hypocrite.' Dark thought. He cracked his neck and stepped out into the foot ball field.

* * *

"Aww no!" Gumball stood up.

"What?" Darwin asked worriedly.

"It's Dark! Penny, get everyone out of there!" Gumball shouted. The girls looked over to him.

"Ugh, is he still sitting there?" Masami said disgusted. "What a creep."

"Aww, now you are just hurting my feelings." a voice said from behind them. They gasped and huddled together as they saw Dark smile at them slyly.

"Wh- wha? Two Gumballs?" Masami asked. Dark glanced at Penny and winked.

"You can probably guess why I am here." Dark said as he walked past them.

"No, Dark! Wait! Please don't do this!" Penny pleaded.

"Stay out of this. This between me and my fake." Dark said.

Gumball clenched his fist. "Linel." Gumball said.

_I know... I am giving you the sword now..._

Gumball held out his hand and the spiked sword appeared. He could feel the power of Xmortis flowing through him. Grasping the handle, Gumball jumped from the bleachers and landed a few meters away from him.

"I think it's about time we end this!" Dark shouted. A dark aura formed in his clenched fist. He opened his hand and a dark sword that looked similar to Xmortis's sword appeared. He spun the sword skillfully in his hand and pointed it at Gumball. Gumball gripped the sword and the two prepared to face off.

* * *

Blitz drove the armored vehicle down the road. A school building came into view. In the back sat the E.S.S. team.

"Any reason as to why we are going to a middle school?" Kit asked as she spun her knife in her hand.

"Yep, the person I owe a debt to is there at the moment." Blitz said.

The team exchanged glances.

"Don't tell me you owe a debt to a kid." Brute said. Blitz said nothing as he swerved in to a stop in front of the school.

"Get ready." Blitz said. As if on cue, an explosion sounded from the football field.

"What the?" Kit exclaimed. The team got out and without hesitation, ran toward the conflict.

* * *

The dust cleared around Gumball.

_Lucky I took over for that..._

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Gumball breathed. Dark was hovering in the air, his sword giving off small wisps of smoke.

"That being in your head is really starting to tick me off." Dark hissed. "Why don't you fight your own fights?" Dark sprang forward at Gumball. But Gumball jumped away in time. Dark saw this coming, so he landed softly on the grass and instantly rushed forward. Gumball blocked the swing. The swords created sparks that flew in all directions. Gumball forced Dark's blade away and attempted to strike him, but Dark back flipped and landed a few feet away.

"You are just another one of Limbo's puppets!" Gumball shouted. Dark laughed.

"Is that really how you think of me? Well then, what about you?" Dark glared at Gumball.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball said as he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Let me say what I think about you." Dark spun his sword. "You call me a puppet, yet you don't think of yourself as one. You are a target of a god of the universe. And... may I include the fact that you are hosting one of Limbo's own creations inside your head."

"Are you saying Linel is a puppet as well?" Gumball asked.

"Merely implying it, even it is the truth." Dark said.

"Grrr... now he's really ticking me off." Gumball mumbled.

_Hey hey! Keep your head in the game!..._

*"I think it's about time we finished this." Dark said as he pointed his sword at Gumball. The two felines rushed at each other and their swords clashed.

* * *

Blitz and his team moved through the halls of the school.

"Umm... sir? Shouldn't we at least have disguised ourselves in here?" Kit asked.

"No point." Blitz said as they walked past a group of kids staring at them. Even the teachers were surprised by their sudden presence. Blitz picked up his pace.

* * *

Gumball sprinted to the left, avoiding Dark's Dark Spear.

"It seems all your good at is running!" Dark said as he waved his sword sending more spears at him.

"It seems all your good at is making me run!" Gumball retorted.

_Gumball... let me take over..._

'You kidding? Stay out of this!' Gumball told Linel. Gumball brought up his sword just in time to block a swing from Dark. The two blocked and parried each other. Gumball then stabbed at him, but Dark flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Gumball flipped forward, but rolled to recover. Dark rushed and the sword collided in a lock.

"So much of a fake you are!" Dark hissed.

"For the last time! I'm the real Gumball!" Gumball hissed back. Over by the bleachers, the girls hid from the fight.

"Just what is going on here!?" Masami exclaimed. "Penny! You seemed to know that boy! What is going on!?" Penny looked at Masami with a squint.

"Err... it is hard to explain. You had to be there to see it." Penny said. A crash made them jump. Peeking back out, they saw Gumball roll out of the way of a spear. Dark lunged again.

_Gumball! Now!..._

Gumball shifted his body slightly to the side. He caught Dark by the scuff of his shirt, spun him around and tossed him into the football goal post. It bent forward. Dark was dazed.

"Got ya now!" Gumball said as he lunged with Xmortis's sword out in front of him. Dark looked up and smirked.

"Syike!" Dark said. He hooked Gumball's sword with his, spun and slammed him into the goal post. Gumball felt the air leave him. "Now then... time for us to end this!" Dark rose his blade up. Gumball closed his eyes tight and waited for the blow. But Dark wasn't able to. A loud bang sounded and Dark's sword flew from his hand. Dark quickly looked back before skillfully avoiding gunshots. He stopped in the middle of the field behind Blitz and his team.

"Hold it right there, Dark!" Blitz said.

"Tch, should have figured this would happen." Dark murmured.

"You have no where to go!" Blitz said as his team surrounded Dark with their weapons aimed at him. Dark smiled slyly.

"Really now? You should know better by now. Gumball! Our fight isn't over yet! We will clash again! And this time, your friends won't help you!"* A hole formed under Dark and he fell through it leaving the team and Gumball in silence.

* * *

**Note to readers: Those other stories that belong to me were my very first and will have a lot of grammatical errors. I plan to revamp them so if you get confused by the story, then ask me and I will tell you. They aren't going to be like TDWOG.**


	7. Limbo Creates Havoc

**A/N: Slow progress. But I hear that slow progress means good quality. And that is what I hope to bring you readers.**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - The 13th Dilemma**

* * *

**Ch. 7 Limbo Creates Havoc  
**

* * *

The rain still poured. Lunch has ended and it was time for classes again. But this time, Gumball couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his friend, Blitz. Yes, to Gumball's embarrassment, Blitz and his team forced the school to let them patrol. Ms. Simian's class was awfully quiet then what it used to. Maybe due to the fact that they could see Blitz out side the door leaning on a locker not to far. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, which almost made him look like a statue.

'Why is Blitz so intent on this?' Gumball thought.

_Well, I could understand the fact that Dark attacked... but insisting to patrol the school so they can keep an eye on you?... I feel sorry for you..._

'Well, at least I am not trapped inside someone's head and has more freedom of options.' Gumball tole Linel.

_That hurt me in a way that makes me want to sit in a corner..._

Gumball chuckled. But he stopped smirking when he saw Ms. Simian glare at him.

"Is something funny, Mr. Watterson?" she growled.

"Err... n-no, not really." Gumball said with his ears down.

"Good, because I have a special paper in my desk that will deal with you. So you better not pull anything else funny." she scowled.

'Seven hundred years of resentment and anger. How come she hasn't been hospitalized yet?' Gumball growled. He then realized what he had just thought of.

_Wow... that's a bit cold... even for you..._

'S-sorry...' The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Kids rushed about, hurrying to important meetings with friends and clubs. However, Gumball and Darwin were stopped outside the room by Blitz.

"Look, Blitz. I know why you are trying to do this, but really? This is a bit too much." Gumball said.

"We are not here to embarrass you, Gumball. In fact, this is a perfect opportunity to see if Limbo has anything dark around here." he said.

"I doubt he would." said Carrie as she walked out of the room with Penny.

"Better safe than sorry." Blitz said.

"Blitz." a garbled voice said into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah?" Blitz replied.

"Come down to the first floor. We have Limbo in sight. Brute has him cornered." Foxy said.

"I'll be right there." he said.

"W-wait, you have Limbo cornered?" Gumball looked worried. "Blitz, you can't do that! I mean, sure Limbo is an evil god in the form of Linel's friend, but he is still considered a student here!"

"And?" Blitz said.

"And, the school board will call up the government and complain that a group of soldiers decided to interrogate a student at a middle school for some strange reason, which will have the government out for you." Carrie said.

"Hmm... fine, I'll see what I can do." Blitz said as he walked down the stairs. Gumball and Darwin exchanged glances.

"Do you regret ever saving him?" Darwin asked.

"Darwin! How can you even say that?" Gumball said in a panicked tone.

"Just saying."

"Come on, let's make sure they don't do anything rash." The friends headed down.

* * *

Limbo gave an annoyed sigh as Brute held him in his bear hug to make sure Limbo didn't escape. Kit and Foxy exchanged glances.

"Err... now what?" Kit asked.

"Well, maybe you can tell your chubby friend here to let me go so I can stretch." Limbo said with an annoyed tone.

"Brute, drop him." a voice said. They turned to see Blitz with his arms crossed. Brute did as he was told, but more of a shove than a release. Limbo dusted himself off.

"Finally..." he mumbled.

"Alright, Limbo. We are going to have a little chat." Blitz said.

"Come now, I am sure there is no need for more info. You practically know what my plan is so I don't see it necessary to hunt me down." Limbo said.

"We came here because of Dark. We just happened to know you are here as well." Kit said.

"Actually, I should apologize. I didn't fully tell you the whole thing." Blitz said. His team looked at him quizzically. Gumball, Darwin, Carrie and Penny strode up behind him.

"Well well, it seems the cavalry has arrived." Limbo smirked. Gumball felt a shiver go down his spine as he noticed it was directed at him.

"I have a question for you." Blitz said to Limbo. "Do you know of a small robot by the name of Bobert?" Gumball looked at Blitz.

"Wait, what happened to Bobert?" Gumball asked.

"Let's let Limbo tell us." Carrie said. Limbo smiled.

"A friend of yours? I have never heard or seen a small robot at this school." he lied.

"Enough games, Limbo!" Blitz snapped. "We could destroy you here and now if you don't stop this!"

"Heh, you really think I can be stopped this easily? You creatures are so foolish. I don't even know why my siblings insisted on creating creatures to live on these so called 'planets'." Limbo yawned.

"Possibly to stop you." Darwin said.

"Oh really? Then... why haven't you yet?" *Limbo smirked again.

"What?" Gumball said.

"You are a little too late." he opened his eyes, revealing that pupiless stare. "With a little help from my loyal servant, I have already obtained the other seven keys."

_Oh no... that was too quick even for him... something is not right... is the universe finally falling apart?..._

"Wait, already?" Gumball exclaimed. "What the... how!?"

"Like I said. I have help from a loyal servant." he nodded past them. They turned to see a familiar face. One that they all know too well. The one being that has started this whole ordeal. Tyrone loomed over them. As much as he is familiar to Gumball, he realized something was a bit different about him.

"Tyrone!" Blitz growled as his hand shot to his gun.

"Uh-uhn. You wouldn't want to do that in a middle school." Limbo said as he walked past him. "Since you all so kindly let me fulfill my desire, I just have one left to go. And I think I'll even have more help. Let's say your little ninja friend. Or maybe your british friend. Or maybe both. Either way, my time is near and your time is at an end." Limbo stood next to Tyrone. When he did, Ms. Julian and Dark appeared on both sides of them.

"Grr... Limbo!" Blitz said venomously. Limbo smiled.

"Death and Destruction await! I shall bid you farewell." he bowed and a dark portal opened behind them. They walked through, but Limbo stopped and turned. "Oh and one more thing. We are coming for you, Gumball. Knowing you, you will try and do something about it. But it is pointless now." with that, Limbo stepped through the portal and it vanished.* Gumball let out a defeated sigh.

"We are too late." he said.

* * *

**Short, I know. But I want it to be so the more action stuff happen. It seems that Limbo had just been biding his time and was secretly letting Tyrone acquire the keys for him. Now, Gumball is the only key left. What will happen next? Hopefully you will find out soon.  
**


	8. When Things Get Insane

**A/N: Fanfiction seems to be less active than it was when I first joined. Maybe a small phase it will outgrow, I dunno. Also, I have been noticing that most people's OCs have the name "Aaron". I don't mind it, it's just that why are most OC's named Aaron? Is it another phase this site is going through? **

**I really need to get my stuff together after being gone so long...**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Dead or Alive: Dimensions OST- The Shooter**

**Kingdom Hearts 2 OST- Dearly Beloved**

* * *

**Ch. 8 When Things Get Insane  
**

* * *

Tin sat at his father's study. Tick sat on a bean bag chair not too far away. He was tossing a ball up into the air and catching.

"Oi, mate. When ya' gonna be done?" Tick asked.

"Shush, I need concentration." Tin said with frustration. Piles and Piles of bank statements and papers littered the desk. "How in the hell did dad keep his money and manage it with this amount of stuff?" Tin scribbled furiously on a check.

"Well." a voice said. It was an old scratchy voice. Soloven, butler to Tin's father, poured a cup of tea for Tin, who eagerly took it. "Your father was a remarkable man. He studied economics during his youth. Learned everything from his father. I even picked up a few things myself. For instance, you forgot to subtract a 2 from the number." Tin looked at a doodled covered paper and swore under his breath.

"This is ridiculous! I inherit my father's place and I don't even know jack about money!" Tin said.

"Well what about that one time, mate?" Tick spoke up. "You know, when we first got here and we encountered those smugglers. You knew right away that the money was fake." Tin leaned back in his chair.

"The smell of fake money isn't that hard to pick up on. I was better off pickpocketing than managing."

"But it was me that did all the pickpocketing." Tick said getting up. "You just made sure no one tried to lay a hand on me." Tin thought about this.

"Oh yeah... well, screw money. Why the hell do we even need it?"

"To survive in a economic world, sir." Soloven said.

"You are not helping my cause in this, Soloven." Tin said with a sigh. Tin's ears perked up when he heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it, sir." Soloven said with a bow. He strode out of the study and down the hall leaving Tin with a quizzical look.

"Quit treating me like that..." Tin murmured.

* * *

Soloven opened the giant wooden double doors. He stiffened when he saw to his surprise a familiar white gas mask peer at him.

"Good evening, old friend." Specter said with a nod.

"M-master Fang! I-" Specter shushed him which Soloven did.

"I don't want my son to know about my presence. Come outside." The two walked out and out of site. Soloven was led through a wooded area not too far from the house. He was stunned to see a visor covered feline in combat gear leaning against a tree.

"No one saw you, did they?" Grunt asked.

"You need to have more faith in me." Specter said.

"Look, I don't want to be here any longer, we are late as it is." Grunt sighed. Specter turned to face Soloven.

"Old friend. Dearest Soloven whom has served my family for years. I have one last favor for you." Specter said. Soloven was touched by Specter's words. For a long time, he missed hearing Specter's gentle tone toward him. Treated as an equal in his eyes than a servant in chains.

"Anything, master-" Soloven began but was shushed again.

"You really need to stop doing that around me. Lighten up! You've known since I was born. Listen, the favor. I want you to..." the rain had picked up more. Soloven nodded intently at everything he was just told. When Specter was finished, he removed his gas mask. Soloven studied the face. How long has it been since he has seen it? He saw Specter smile at him before putting the mask back on.

"Let's move." Grunt said. "I can already feel the other seven keys being brought together..." With that, Soloven was left to watch as Specter's and Grunt's figures be engulfed by the rain. Soloven walked back to the house where he was greeted by Tin and Tick coming down the stairs.

"Hey, where were you?" Tin said with an eyebrow raised. "It's not like you to leave and not say anything. More importantly, why are you soaking wet?" The boys waited for an answer. That is when they noticed that, as drenched as he was, tears were pouring down his face. He sniffled and looked up at the boys with kind and tired eyes.

"I-it's nothing..." Soloven said. "I... I think I need to lie down for a bit..." Soloven walked past them up the stairs and out of site down the hall. Tin and Tick exchanged glances.

* * *

Clin sat in a meditating pose. Next to him was Nary, who was also in this state. Clin's father, Master Eroku, circled them as he soothingly told them about being tuned with one's senses and surroundings.

"...Focus your energy. Study it. Become one with it..." Master Eroku looked at his son who had his hood pulled up. He noticed him nodding his head slightly in a repetitive way. Eroku shook his head and pulled down Clin's hood. Clin instantly knew what was coming. He had small head phones in his ears. He glanced over at Nary who was smirking slightly and mouthed "Busted".

"Err... I-I can explain." Clin began. But his father said nothing but stood him up. He spun Clin around to face him before he walked a few steps away from him. He turned and crouched into a battle pose.

"Come now." Master Eroku said. Nary was now up.

"M-master! What are you doing? L-look, I told him not to do it! But he just wouldn't listen!" Nary said worried for Clin.

"L-look, dad, I am sorry. I-it won't happen aga-" but Clin couldn't finish. He was sent flying into the bamboo forest no too far away. His father silently leaped toward him. Clin saw his father about land on him, but Clin flipped back from the ground and landed a few feet away from him.

"My son. Show me... show how well you can focus." Master Eroku said sternly as he crouched into his battle pose again. Clin looked at him before realizing what is happening. Clin smirked.

"Alright, old man. You wanna dance? Let's dance!" *Clin readied himself. Master Eroku waved his hands around and vanished with in the leaves. Clin glanced intently around him.

'Focus...' Clin told himself. But he couldn't finish before his father grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and tossed him into the air like a doll and was juggled by a series of kicks and being sent far into the bamboo forest with a small flick of the fingers. Clin recovered.

"Too slow." Master Eroku said. He vanished within the leaves again. Clin readied himself.

'Tch, I hate it when he mocks me...' Clin this time looked around. His father appeared in front of him and before he could react, he was flicked in the head. Clin slid across the ground before flipping upright. "Now you are just starting to tick me off!" Clin growled.

"Hmph, maybe now you learn what I feel when I deal with you!" his father said in a cold and serious tone. Clin charged with his claws out. Master Eroku grabbed his son's wrist and pushed down making Clin flip over on his back. "Pitiful!" Master Eroku jumped up and shot out his feet, ready to stomp on Clin. Clin avoided this by kick flipping off of the ground. His father landed up right. Clin then back flipped over his father using his shoulders as support.

"Who's slow now?" Clin said. He swung his fist that aimed at his father's side. His father stopped his punch by grabbing his arm and pulling forward. Clin rolled to the floor and was pinned by his father by his feet on his chest.

"Still you." Master Eroku said without even a glance at him. Clin growled and brought both his feet around in a sweeping motion. Master Eroku just jumped it. But it was enough to free Clin from the pin. He kick flipped up again.

"Quit playing!" Clin shouted. He punched and kicked like no tomorrow. But his father blocked it all with just one hand. Clin's final strike was caught in the palm of his father.

"Maybe if you take your training seriously, I will take you seriously and not "play" as you call it." Master Eroku glared before he tossed his son away to the ground again. Clin didn't bother to stand up this time. He just laid there on his stomach, breathing heavily. "You are not ready to be a ninja. Nor taking on the responsibilities of leading the Kuro Nekos. Dismissed!"* Master Eroku walked away. Clin stayed on the ground. He thought about his father's words.

'Dammit... I hate it when he does this... but... I have to even admit that he is right...' he saw Nary's feet in front of him.

"You should have listened to me." Nary said sternly. Clin stood up this time and brushed himself off.

"I don't need you to boss me around..." Clin said. Nary looked at him worriedly.

"Clin... why do you do this?" Clin looked at Nary.

"Look, I don't..." he sighed. "...I don't think I really want to lead an entire clan..." Nary sputtered.

"How can you think that!?" she said.

"Nary... I don't understand why you always constantly ask why I do things my way." Clin said no more before walking into the bamboo forest. Nary looked down at the ground sadly.

"Idiot... I worry about you..." Nary whispered under her breath.

* * *

Gumball and the others sat by the armored vehicle.

"I can't believe it... Limbo already has seven keys already." Gumball said.

"So... what do we do now?" Darwin asked.

"Well, we still have the one key left." Blitz said. "You Gumball."

"You mean the kid?" Kit asked. They looked at her. "Okay, I understand the whole Limbo thing, but I thought Grunt is a key!"

"He still is." Blitz said. "But I think he plans to send the key over to Gumball in order to trick Limbo." Gumball pondered this.

"But... is that really a good idea?" Gumball asked. Blitz shook his head.

"I don't question Grunt's motives. He's clever enough to think this through. But you should at least be aware that he may involve you in his plan."

"Yeah. Thanks." Gumball grumbled. Penny said nothing as she looked at Gumball. She noticed he has grown some. A bit taller and more leaner. It might be because of the fact that all the things he has been through. But she saw only a tough and more determined Gumball. Not the one she fell in love with. Penny still loved Gumball no matter what, he just seemed to her more unapproachable. She didn't like it one bit. She missed the cheerful and mischievous Gumball.

But... she knew Gumball is being like this because he knows that the fate of the entire universe is relying on him to save it.

"Penny, you listening?" Carrie asked. She shook her head out of her trance before realizing that they were all staring at her.

"You okay, Penny?" Gumball asked worriedly. Penny nodded.

"Err... Gumball, can I talk to you in private?" Penny asked. Gumball tilted his head. She looked at the others.

"Oh right. Sorry." Blitz said. They walked into the school but still in eye site.

"What is it Penny?" Gumball asked. He was suddenly embraced by Penny. *Penny hugged him close to her. Gumball was shocked by this. His face blushed a bright red. He didn't know how to react. She continued to hold him. "P-Penny?"

"Gumball... I just... I don't know what to do anymore..." she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gumball asked, still unsure of how to react. She finally let go of him before continuing.

"What has happened to us? To you? I mean, why is it that everything suddenly falls onto your lap?" she asked. Gumball rose an eyebrow and thought about this.

"Err... I am not sure?" Gumball answered weakly.

"Are you, Gumball?" Penny looked him straight in his eyes. Gumball blushed more as he adverted them.

"W-well... yes and no..." he said. "Is... is this a problem?" Penny suddenly had tears falling down her eyes. Gumball stiffened. 'Aww crap! What did I say!?'

_Gumball... Relax..._

Gumball took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm sorry Penny. I shouldn't have... you know... gotten myself involved."

"Really? You seemed intent when we were running for our lives to avoid being devoured by Limbo's monsters! You decided to leave and take on this thing by yourself! And look where it got you!" she said a little fumed. Gumball looked at her with a guilty look.

"I don't know what came over me that time... I just felt like... I needed to be the one to save us. To protect us." Gumball said. Penny wiped tears from her eyes, but they kept falling.

"Gumball... what has happened to you? You wouldn't have even the slightest thought of taking on this thing. You are a coward." Penny said. Gumball felt like a knife stabbed him in the heart. "You even admitted it yourself a few times whenever your brother decides to get you both in trouble." Gumball didn't know what to say or how to act. I mean, this was Penny. The girl he liked all his life! And now here she is finally opening to him. And yet Gumball wasn't ready to even give her a direct answer. She was correct. Gumball was a coward. Had been all his life.

But now he had this new sense of courage through him. He had no idea where it came from. It just suddenly overcome him. He kinda liked the feeling of being brave. Finally doing things he has never been able to done. Thinking this, he realized. Bravery killed the cat.

"Penny... I think... I realize why now..." Gumball said. He held up his hand and stared at it. "My whole life I had been that very coward. So I just thought... why not stop being one? Show the world what you are made of." Penny looked down, tears still falling from her eyes.

"But you were perfectly fine the way you were. It's like I don't even... recognize you anymore..." Penny said. Gumball dropped his head in guilt. She hit the nail on the head. He had been fine. He had been fine until this whole thing had happened. And now, now his bravery is what is killing him. "But..." Penny smiled a bit. "I know now that even though what you did was stupid and idiotic... there is no turning back now. Gumball, just promise me. Promise me you won't ever do this again? At least if it involved the world?"

Gumball was about to reply when she locked her lips with his. Gumball felt the entire world fall from under his feet. He was now standing in the universe. With just Penny. He didn't even care about anything around him at this moment. Because right now is the best moment that has ever happened to him. He had been kissed before by her, but this time, it wasn't a kiss of luck. This was his first true kiss. One that he will remember till the day he dies. Hopefully, not too soon. After she removed her lips from his, she placed her head gently on his. Gumball smiled as did Penny.

Not too far away, Blitz and his team saw this. Blitz smiled.

"Aww... aren't they just the cutest couple?" Kit said suddenly feeling giddy.

"Well, they had liked each other since they were little. But it was finally about time for them to make a move." Carrie said with a small smile. Blitz nodded and turned to his team.*

"Come on, we need to hunt down Grunt." Blitz said.

"Huh? Why?" Brute asked. Blitz smirked.

"It's about time we get a teammate back as well as set a plan in motion.

* * *

**Hmmm... Well, as much as I was embarrassed to write that love scene, I felt it was finally time for the protagonist to get his girl. And so there it is. But now with things finally being set in place, it is time for our heroes to take action and put a stop to Limbo once and for all.  
**


	9. Time For Planning

**A/N: Currently, as to why the uploads are taking so damn long, is because I am literally drafting out Apocolyptica. To you readers who complained that my TDWOG was too long, well you can forget that. 'Cus this I plan on being longer. No ifs' ands' or buts'. If you don't want to read a long story, then don't. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Solatorobo Soundtrack "To True Return"**

**Metal Gear Rising OST - A Stranger I Remain (Instrumental)**

* * *

**Ch. 9 Time For Planning  
**

* * *

Limbo sat on the throne of his newly acquired castle that once belong to the brothers that supposedly aided Gumball in most of his fights. The castle had been completely transformed, not just the inside, but from the outside as well. Limbo sat on the throne, ever looking so bored. He tapped his fingers on the chair's arms. However, quiet the room was, he could hear something faint inside his being. Or... inside of Victor.

He could hear his voice, calling out to Linel. Limbo scoffed.

'I always wonder why I created them in the first place. They ended up being failures anyway.' His train of thought was interrupted by the tall and muscular Tyrone. Limbo smiled kindly at his loyal heir. From the moment he asked for power, Limbo knew that this creature was just pure... destruction waiting to be unleashed into the world.

"What brings you here, dear heir?" Limbo said in soothing tone. Tyrone bowed.

"I believe it is time we... get things started." said the velociraptor, his booming voice echoing through the room. Limbo smiled ever so evilly.

*"Why yes... I do believe it is time now. Come, walk with me." Limbo said as he eagerly hopped from the uncomfortable throne. The two walked side by side down a long corridor.

"Master, I should tell you I have a plan that can surround the town and its' inhabitants." Tyrone said.

"I'm listening." said Limbo as he looked at a painting of the two brothers posing like royalty as they pass.

"We shall have our strongest of warriors head in from the front. Once the military is preoccupied in that general area, we will use the forest as a means of sneaking past the enemy. Once a small squad of our most agile soldiers enter the town, they will be tasked with placing beacons that will signal the aerial creatures to bomb those areas. The bombs they drop are designed to destroy not all but half of the building and that is when we send in the grunts to do as they please with the citizens. No doubt, we will be dealing with a fierce general that I am sure we have met." Tyrone explained.

Limbo knew all too well the scarred wolf was capable of. He is the military's strongest and best strategist as well as a general and a beast on the battle field.

"And not to mention those cursed "ninjas" as people call them. Speaking of which, why haven't you done anything with the boy yet? More importantly, the other one who can be fueled with rage that he will practically murder anything in his path?" Limbo asked annoyed that the other puppets haven't been doing their job.

"Oh, I can assure you it's all taken care of." said Tyrone. "That ferret managed to capture the purple feline who is the heir to the clan." They stopped in front of a big wooden door that lead out to the courtyard. Walking out the castle and into the court yard, Limbo had taken the liberty of turning the garden into a painful garden of black thorns and slimed Servants that took the form of what the creatures on earth would describe as "man-eating-plants". They walked through the maze of thorns with ease until they reached an opening. Standing in the opening stood Ms. Julian with a gleeful smirk on her face. She perked up when she saw Limbo and Tyrone approach.

"Hello, masters~." she greeted in a sing song tone.

"Ms. Julian. Show him." Tyrone ordered. Ms. Julian stepped aside and there stood Clin. His expression was blank and his face was so pale that it turned his fur color from purple to dark purple. Lines traced down in a zig-zag motion under his eyes. Limbo smiled.

"The parasite was a huge success when we gave it to that girl. And this time, it will stay inside and cannot be forced out." Limbo said. "If they want to remove it, they will just have to gut him open." he walked over to the boy and leaned forward so close that their noses could almost touch. Clin showed no sign of movement. "You now work for me, child. I will be your master, your one and only savior, your god."

Clin looked up to face Limbo and said "You are my master... You are my one and only savior... You are my god..."*

* * *

Gumball sat at his desk. He hummed a cheerful tune as he scribbled on a piece of paper. It was a scratchy drawing of him and Penny holding hands. He suddenly snapped out of his fantasy and realized how childish it was of him to do this. He was about to place it in a folder when he stopped and realized what he had just thought of.

"Childish... That's right... I am no longer a child anymore..." he said to himself out loud. He looked at the picture again before putting it down and sighing.

_Come on, Gumball... The girl of your dreams finally confessed... Believe me, I had the same feeling..._

"With Lydia?" Gumball asked. "But you two haven't even made a move on each other it looked like. We saw your past and all."

_What you saw were the major parts of my life... That was because _I_ allowed you three to see what I wanted you to see..._

"So... you two did make a move then?" Gumball smirked. He could feel a strange emotion welling up inside him. He knew it was Linel.

_Err... yes... Luke was not pleased when he found out... which is why he challenged me after fighting that octopus demon..._

"But... it didn't look like he was mad at you for that. It seemed like he was jealous of your talents and, with warrior's pride, didn't like being matched by a 12 year old." Gumball said.

_Huh... I never thought of that... Wow, I must have really hated him... Geez..._

"Do you wish you could back to that era? So you could be a hero again?" Gumball asked.

_Yes... I hate to admit things... but yes... I long to go back to that day and age... I wanted to be near Lydia... I wanted to protect the weak from the demons... I wanted to be able to match up to Luke, just to see his reaction..._

There was silence.

_Does that... make me sound too much of a stuck up person?..._

"Well, in a way, yes. But you are doing that for not only for yourself. You wanted to be near people you could talk to, to amuse you. Linel, for a being that was created from Limbo, you sure do sound like you had control of your own actions as well as your own free will."

_I guess... but even out of all those things I wanted... What I really wanted most was to see _him_ again... _

"Victor... he was your equal as well as a friend..." Gumball stated. Linel was silent. Gumball tried to get him to talk again, but it seemed Linel was done talking for today. It was night. The rain still poured outside. Gumball frowned at the weather. 'It has been like this for a few weeks now.' he thought. 'I wonder if it is a sign that Limbo is beginning to start his plan.' He hopped out of his chair and went to get changed for bed. Darwin was fast asleep in his fish bowl. When his head his pillow, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Master Eroku sat on the porch of his dojo. He stared intently into the bamboo forest. The Kuro Neko Ninjas were fanned out and around the area. Somewhere deep into the bamboo forest, Nary landed in a clearing. Two ninjas followed suite.

"Tch, hard to actually see in the dark with this weather." one ninja commented. The other held a chinese lantern that was covered at the top so the rain wouldn't douse the flame. He held it up high to illuminate some of the area. Nary looked around frantically.

"Miss, we are too far out." said the ninja with the lantern. "We must head back."

"You two go!" Nary said. "I'm gonna keep looking for that idiot!"

"B-but Miss!" protested the other ninja. "We mean no disrespect, but we must head back. It is too dark to see in weather like this!" The rain poured harder and soon there was thunder.

"You two cowards can head back. Give me a spare lantern!" The ninja hesitated, but did as he was told. In no time flat, bright burning lantern was lit and given to her. "If Master Eroku asks, tell him I won't come back until I found him!" with that, Nary hopped from bamboo to bamboo, further and further into the forest.

Back at the village, the two that had followed Nary came back and knelt down before Master Eroku with the heads bowed.

"Master Eroku... it's about the Mistress... she-" before he could finish, Master Eroku spoke.

"I see... stubborn child! Why do those two always end up in situations like these?" Master Eroku may not show it, but he is very deeply worried about his son not returning from the argument. He feared that he may actually had abandon his place as heir and made off like a rouge. It is a criminal offense for a ninja to defect from the clan. Doing so could mean death. He prayed with all his being that his son had not come to this conclusion and had just gotten lost. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in silence, hiding a small tear that ran down his cheek.

Nary traveled deeper and deeper into the forest until she came to another clearing. She held up the lantern and called out Clin's name.

No response.

"Clin! Clin! You idiot, you must come home! Everyone is worried! Your father is worried!" Still no response. "Clin-"

"Lost, dear?" a voice asked. Nary was startled by the immediate presence. She held up the lantern to get a better look at the figure that was standing not too far from her. Suddenly, the lantern was sliced in half. Nary back flipped away and pulled out her tanto.

"Whose there!?Show yourself!" Nary demanded. Lighting flashed as if on cue and Nary could see for that split second a hooded figure holding a scythe. She tilted her head in confusion. The tree that was in the middle of the clearing was suddenly in flames. Nary was surprised by this. 'How can it catch fire in weather like this!?' she looked back towards the figure who was now illuminated by the flames. It was a small and slim figure. The scythe the figure was holding looked like it was darkened with pure magic. She could faintly see black wisp vanish into the air.

"You don't recognize me?" the voice said. The figure threw back the hood and Nary gasped as she recognized the face. It was non other than Ms. Julian. Ex-secretary for the mayor of Elmore. "Ahh... there we go. Such a cute girl you are. That look rather suites you." Ms. Julian saw a flash and she batted a kunai aside with her scythe.

"You! Where is Clinton!?" Nary demanded and she pulled out more kunai and held them between her fingers.

"You mean, the boy? Such a brave one he was." Ms. Julian sighed. Then she smirked. "Now he is a valuable ally."

"What?" Nary glared. "What are you talking about!?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ms. Julian stepped aside and revealed Clin. He wore a blank expression. He was motionless and his fur pale.

"What did you do to him!?" Nary growled.

"Hah, as if I'll tell a girl like you!" Ms. Julian laughed manically.

"You... you bitch!" Nary shouted.

"Oh ho! Now that is fire burning right there!" Ms. Julian noticed Nary throw another Kunai at her. She blocked it with her scythe and saw Nary rush her. She hooked her tanto with the blade and tossed her aside. She rolled through mud, but landed on her feet.

"You will pay for this!" Nary shouted. Ms. Julian plucked the kunai from her scythe handle and crushed it into dust in her hand.

"We will see about that, girl." *She spun her scythe skillfully, threw it up and caught it. "Come then. Let's see if you have what it takes to save your boyfriend."

Nary bit her lip, but attacked anyway. She swung her tanto rapidly, but Ms. Julian blocked it all. She clenched the scythe and a gust of wind blew Nary away. Nary flipped and threw more kunai as well as shuriken at her. But Ms. Julian just phased to the side to avoid them.

"Is that all you got?" Ms. Julian scoffed. She spun her scythe and slammed it into the ground. Nary gasped as she saw blackened saw blades zip towards her. She side jumped to avoid them. But before she could react, Ms. Julian appeared behind her. "Over here!" she announced before batting Nary into the ground. Ms. Julian flicked her wrist and the blade snapped into a spear. Nary rolled to avoid the stab. "Not bad." Ms. Julian smirked. It faded when she saw that Nary was smirking. She was suddenly blinded by a flash of light.

"Got ya!" Nary sang and sprinted towards her.

"Tch, clever girl." Ms. Julian said. Nary managed to get two slices in before Ms. Julian heeled back and a gust of wind blew her away again. Her vision had cleared and this time, she was pissed. "You'll regret doing that!"

"I am regretting how easy a fight you are!" Nary retorted with a cocky look.

"In your dreams, princess!" Ms. Julian spun her scythe again and this time bashed the ground with the butt of the handle. Dark geysers shot from the ground and slithered toward Nary. She couldn't jump away in time as the geyser managed to hit her, sending her flying into the air. Ms. Julian jumped up and swung her scythe at her. Nary twisted her body in the air and deflected the swing with her tanto and she followed up with two kicks at her jaw, flipped and axe kicked her into the ground. Ms. Julian spun and kick flipped up from ground. Nary swung as did Ms. Julian. Their blades locked. Nary did her best to push back Ms. Julian, but she was knocked off balance by a sudden deflect and Ms. Julian swung up, knocking Nary somewhat into the air before bringing the butt of the stick on top of her stomach.

Nary felt the air leave her. She squirmed on the ground in pain. Ms. Julian shook her head.

"Pathetic. If this is all it takes to cripple you, then you are not even close to saving the boy. You are a waste of my time." Her scythe vanished and she opened a portal. "Come along, dear. Limbo has some things for you to do." Clin nodded and walked into the portal.

"C-Clin..." Nary coughed. The blow was surprisingly dead on. She felt her legs give way as she tried to run towards them. She fell into the mud. She coughed some more and looked at Ms. Julian. Ms. Julian blew her a kiss before laughing and walking into the portal. The portal vanished.* Nary breathed heavily and in anger, stabbed her tanto into the ground. Tears streamed down her eyes, but the rain hid it well.

'Dammit! Dammit! He was right there!' she thought. She laid there in the mud, her anger still riled. The flames finally died down from the tree and all was quiet except for the rain and thunder.

* * *

**Freakin love Metal Gear Rising. The boss battle music makes my fights in game pretty epic. Things seem to slipping from our heroes. We learn a little side story on Linel's life and we will see the amazing transformation Nary will show in a later chapter. Not much planning huh? Meh, what can ya' do?  
**


	10. The Premonition

**A/N: Wow, I feel like things are really getting heated now that this archive has 507 stories! Better than when I first joined with 106? Or was it 56? Idk. Either way, I am glad to see that The Amazing World of Gumball has a decent following!**

**Also, to those that don't know, I am holding an OC submission event for an upcoming project. If you haven't submitted yet, please read the rules of how you can submit. I would like to take note that we have ONE winner. Only 3 more spots left! GOOD LUCK!**

* * *

**Ch. 10 The Premonition  
**

* * *

Tin laid on his bed. Tick was sleeping in the bunk above his. Tin stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He just had this weird feeling that something is going to happen. And that some how... Tick and Soloven are going to be involved.

'Gah! Can't sleep.' Tin thought as he got out of his bed. He tiptoed out of the room and hurried down to the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he leaned against the counter. The tea was bitter sweet. He winced at the taste and poured it down the sink. Looking out the window, he watched the rain pour ever so fierce. 'Weird... The rain feels like an omen.' he laughed at the thought. 'Duh, Tin. It may be because Limbo is about to make a move.' he thought to himself.

As he stared into the window, he couldn't help but notice something zip across the room behind him and disappear up the stairs. Startled, he spun around and unsheathed the hidden blade in his artificial metal arm. His heart thumped heavily. His eyes darted left and right furiously. 'The hell was that?' Tin took a deep breath and slowly moved out of the kitchen and into the front foyer. His senses were fully alert. If a needle dropped from the farthest room, he would have heard it. If a mouse scurried across the ground in the corner of his eyes, he would instantly know where the creature was hiding.

All was quiet. Too quiet. With his blade still drawn, he crept up the stairs and sidled against the wall. His ears twitched when he heard a creak of the floor boards not too far down the hall. He dashed out from the corner and readied himself for an attack.

But nothing was there. Tin gave a puzzled look. Looking behind him, he studied the other hall. Nothing there either. Thinking nothing of it now, he crept back to bed and silently climbed into it. As he got settled, that's when he noticed the figure standing in the corner of his room. He instantly jumped out of bed and drew out his arm blade this time.

"Whose there?" Tin asked. He tilted his head when he saw something long extend over to his light switch.

"Remember me?" a chilling voice answered. The lights went on and Tin tensed.

"You!" he growled. To his dismay, he had hoped he had finished off the very person that had murdered his mother and left his father to hide himself. Ebony smirked.

"It's been a long time. A year more like it." said Ebony. Tin noticed that Ebony's physique looked... different. He had no pupils in his eyes and where the wounds from their last battle were, wisp of black smoke rose and vanished into the air from them.

"How? I thought Limbo had no more use for you!?" Tin growled.

"Did he now? Ah, yes. He did say that, didn't he? However... I am not here because of him." Ebony hovered in the air. He seemed to loom over him. Suddenly, Tin's room began to grow. Or was he shrinking? He couldn't figure it out. Whatever the case, Ebony was still a much bigger threat than him being small.

"Ebony! Your stubbornness is starting to tick me off!" Tin shouted. But his shout ended up as a squeak. Tin held his hands to his throat and choked at the sudden change in his voice. He looked up. Ebony was a colossus now. Big pupiless eyes stared at him. Ebony smirked and raised his giant foot.

"What an annoying little bug!" Ebony laughed. Tin turned and ran. He ran and ran and ran as fast as he could. But his bedroom door seemed to get farther and farther. "Squashy squash!" Ebony repeated this and all Tin could see was blackness as the foot came crashing down on him.

* * *

Tin jolted from his bed and fell off it. He breathed heavily and stared at the ceiling. He then saw Tick peer over him.

"You alright, mate?" Tick asked. Tin squinted his eyes before confirming that Tick wasn't a giant and stood up. He nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Tin lied. He felt awful. Sick even. He looked around his room. Everything appeared normal. 'A... dream?'

"Oi, mate." Tick said. He snapped his fingers which caught Tin's attention. "Come on! You have to get dressed!"

"Dressed? For what?" Tin asked as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Well one, you are completely out in the open, naked." Tick said. Tin looked down and realized he had nothing on. He didn't like sleeping in his clothes much. So he found it comfortable to go commando. "And two, we have somewhere to be!" Tick tapped his feet impatiently. Tin sighed and nodded.

"Alright, just don't bite my head off." Tin said. He went into his closet and got dressed into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket. "So where are we going?" Tin asked.

"We are meeting the others at the park, sir." said Soloven who walked into the room.

"You mean Gumball and the others?" Tin stretched. Soloven nodded.

* * *

Gumball was brushing his teeth. Darwin did the same beside him.

"So, you are saying that Nary was in our room last night?" Darwin asked before spitting into the sink. Gumball nodded and spat.

"Yeah, I don't remember much on what she talked about. But she said that we were going to discuss things. She went to get the others after we were done talking." Gumball said.

"Weird... how did she manage to get in our room?"

"Well, she is a ninja." Gumball stated. He then thought back to last night. He was lying in bed and suddenly, he felt a cool gust of wind. He was then woken up to his name being called.

"Whose there?" he asked. The lamp from his desk turned on and there standing by it was Nary. She was totally drenched from head to toe and mud streaks covered her clothes. "Nary? What are you doing here? And why do you look like you were run over?"

"Was that supposed to be funny?" she snapped.

"Err... sorry." Gumball apologized. "So what's going on?" he asked as he sat up in bed. Nary looked down at the ground and cried a bit. Gumball was at a loss for words. "Whoa whoa! What's wrong?" Gumball rushed over.

"It's... it's about Clin." she cried. "He was kidnapped!" Gumball put a finger to his mouth.

"We don't want to wake my parents. What do you mean, kidnapped? That seems very unlikely, considering he is a ninja and all." he said.

"I know... I thought that too... but I saw it happen... right before my very eyes..." she said tiredly.

"Let me guess... Limbo?" Gumball asked even though he knew what the answer would be. She nodded.

"They... they did something to him!" she cried. "He wasn't himself! And then she just took him away from me!" Gumball clenched his fist.

_So Limbo has already started... You need to contact Blitz..._

'Yeah... yeah it is about time then.' Gumball agreed.

_They said they were planning right?... Let's see if they are finished..._

'And if they aren't... then too bad. We have to take action.' Gumball patted Nary's back.

"Don't you cry anymore." Gumball said. Nary looked at him with a quizzical look. "We will get him back! We will make sure of it. And if you want to do the finishing blow, then we would let you." Nary smiled a bit.

"T-thanks..." she said.

"But if we are to just go ahead and save him without a plan, it would be in vain. We should round up the others. We will get Blitz." Gumball said.

"Right. I'll alert Tin. He lives far from you, but for me, I can get there in no time." she said.

"Great! Err... you sure you don't want to wash up before heading out?" Gumball asked. Nary looked down at herself.

"Nah, I'll do that after we save him... and I swear I won't rest until we do..." she said with a small growl.

_A warrior's rest is a sign of new found strength... Without it, a warrior will bound to die..._

'Huh? Really?' Gumball said.

_Luke told me that once... It was when we were fending off a demon horde that lasted through three days and nights..._

'You sure do love to boast.'

Gumball was staring in the bathroom mirror.

"Geez man." Darwin said. "This Limbo guy is seriously going down for sure!" Gumball smiled and rose an eyebrow at his brother.

"I thought you were a pacifist?"

"Well... I am. That's why it's up to you... and not me." Darwin said.

"Can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult." Gumball sighed.

* * *

At the park, Nary sat at a bench. She still wore the same clothes from last night. She stared at the muddy ground. It was still raining. She let the droplets pound against her. She had hoped that they would turn into fists and just knock her out already.

'A complete failure!' she thought to herself. 'You are a complete failure!" As she ran this through her head, she didn't realize that an umbrella hovered over her. Feeling that the rain was no longer hitting her, she looked up. She saw an unfamiliar white cat with pink stripes. She wore a pink jacket that was unzipped to reveal a small white tank top that didn't cover her abdomen and kneeless blue jeans. She smiled at her.

"You're gonna catch a cold out here." the cat said. Nary looked her from head to toe.

"Says you. Why are you dressed like that in the rain?" Nary asked.

"What? The rain doesn't bother me." the cat said.

"See, I said the exact same thing!" a deep booming voice said. They looked to see a big grizzly bear walk over to them. He towered over them.

"Well, at least I know how to take care of myself unlike someone I know who just plays around with bombs every single day." the cat said.

"Err... who are you, exactly?" Nary asked.

"Please, forgive them, Nary." a voice said. She turned to see Blitz standing next to a beautiful brunet fox. They both were dressed properly for the rain. "I like to introduce my team. Those two are Kit and Brute." Kit and Brute nodded at her. "And this is Foxy." he said looking at the fox. Nary has never seen a perfect figure like Foxy's. It almost made her feel... envious.

"You look terrible, dear." Foxy said. Nary's gaze fell back to the ground.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Well, you are covered in mud." Kit commented. Just then, a car came and parked in the parking lot. It was a limo. Tin and Tick stepped out from the back and Soloven stepped out from the front.

"For the last time Soloven, you don't have to treat us like royalty!" Tin said annoyed.

"I have gotten used to the limo though." admitted Soloven. Tin saw Blitz standing next to Nary and a group of unrecognizable faces.

"Who are they?" Tick asked.

"I am sure Blitz will tell us." Tin said. The three strode on over to the group and introduced themselves.

"So where is Gumball?" Tick asked.

"He said he'd meet us here." Blitz said.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Soloven said. Gumball and his family stepped out of their family car.

"Good, every one is here." Gumball said.

"So, what do want?" Tin asked a little annoyed that they had to meet up at the park while it was raining.

"Well... Nary. Care to explain?" Gumball asked. Nary nodded and stood up.

"It's about Clin. He has been kidnapped by one of Limbo's lackeys." Nary said.

* * *

Limbo stood over one of Elmore's most dangerous places to be. The Dump. He stared down at the metallic crusher, the magma beneath it flowing like a river. He looked around and smiled.

"Why, it is so kind of them to leave me building materials. Why have you not mentioned this before, Tyrone?" Limbo asked his loyal heir.

"I felt it wasn't necessary until now. I am sure that, thanks to that simpleton Ms. Julian, the child and his friends are going to make a move. If we want you to acquire all the keys, we must first get you ready for the ritual. And that will take us time. So, I plan to use this as means to buy us time." Tyrone explained. Limbo couldn't help but feel a sense of pride towards Tyrone. To think that a creature such as him existed in this world.

"You understand me, Tyrone." Limbo said. "So, as a favor, I think I can get rid of something you hate." Limbo opened up Victor's pupiless eyes and a dark aura started to spread down and slither towards the dump. "Let's say a certain... ferret. Will that satisfy you?" Tyrone gave a slight evil smirk. Limbo smiled. "So shall it be." He stared into the Dump. The dark aura slithered into the crushing mouth and suddenly stopped its' repetitive movement. The trash around the mountain where The Dump was seemed to magnetize towards it. A deep roar could be heard.

* * *

Not too far from The Dump, Tina was out and about. She suddenly noticed that the trash had begun to levitated and fly towards The Dump. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and saw something stir within the mountain.

'Dad will not be pleased with trespassers playing with our stuff...' Tina smirked and went to go get her father. She seemed to not notice a visored feline and a wolf wearing a white gas mask just walk past. Specter looked over his shoulder and watch the T-Rex disappear around the corner.

"We might as well hurry." Grunt said.

"Agreed." Specter said. They ran towards The Dump, ready to confront a monster that Limbo has created.

* * *

**Well, I am preparing for all out war and destruction. It shall begin in the next chapter. Now, I am tired and will go to bed. Bye.  
**


	11. The End is Upon Us

**A/N: Still 3 slots opened for Apocolyptica! Either way, enjoy at your leisure.**

* * *

**Ch. 11 The End is Upon Us  
**

* * *

Grunt and Specter hurried up the mountain of trash towards The Dump. Limbo's powers were slithering past them.

"Gah, at this rate, they will be finished!" Grunt said biting his lip.

"Then let me make it easier for you." a deep voice said behind them. They turned quickly to see a dark portal opened behind them. They drew their weapons, ready for the attack, but no one came through. All of sudden, the two were hit in the back by a powerful blow and went sailing into the portal where they landed on the ground. Specter looked up to see Limbo standing over him, smiling in the most evilest smile he can manage.

"I am glad you can join us, key host." Limbo said, looking at Grunt. Grunt got up and noticed his visor not functioning properly. Without hesitation, he tore the visor off and threw it behind him. His piercing blue eyes met the closed ones of Limbo.

"Just what are doing in place like this, Limbo?" Grunt asked with a venomous glare. Limbo smirked at the boy's attitude. So bold yet, a loner of his own personal feelings.

"Why, I am just experimenting with a new toy I found. You worthless beings need to stop making this easier for me to rid you all." Limbo held out a hand in front of him and it was engulfed in wispy dark aura. "It takes the challenge away and becomes very dull." Limbo then shot his hand high into the air and the wispy aura turned into a gust of fierce wind. It shot high into the sky and crashed down into The Dump's crater where Limbo stood with his back behind it. Grunt and Specter felt a faint rumble. Then it got louder and louder. It was so fierce that the two were having trouble to keep their balance.

"Huh, what the?" Specter took notice of the trash beginning to flow into the crater. The pile grew and grew and grew and grew until it was to the size of skyscraper. "What did you do!?" Specter growled. Limbo stood and smirked at them.

"Tyrone, shall we begin preparations?" he asked his loyal heir. Tyrone nodded. "Very well then. Go my pet. Show these two your might. And when you are done with them, take your playtime to that town over there." The two vanished into a portal. The two watched as the tower of trash morphed into a slug like beast. Hands formed and crashed into the ground. The size of this creature was unlike anything they have seen. Where the mouth was took its place as The Dump's crushing mouth. It roared. A shreikingly loud roar that reverberated through their ears.

"Crap! What do we do?" Specter asked.

"What else is there..." Grunt held his Kukri in front of him. "We have no choice but to bring it down."

* * *

Gumball and his friends couldn't help but gape at the ginormous creature had just suddenly rose out as if from no where.

"Dammit! He already started!" Blitz swore under his breath and went to the armored vehicle. "04, do you copy?" There was a bit of static, but a voice answered the call. "We need to evacuate the city! Have the military, army, whatever the hell we have! We need to stop this thing!"

"What thing?" the voice asked over the static.

"Just look out your window!" Blitz said. Gumball looked over to his family.

"Oh... why does this have to happen?" Nicole said with a sigh. "I just... I just don't think that we should have even stayed here..." Richard held Nicole in a hug.

"W-well, I'm sure we will think of something." Richard said in a failed attempt at cheering up. Nary sat down and began to cry.

"No... It's happening all too fast! First Clin, now... this..." she said. Foxy marched over and slapped her across the cheek. It caught everyone by surprise.

"Oh, get over yourself!" she said angrily. "Women like you tick me off! Get off your ass and do something about it then!" Nary looked in utter shock at her. The slap still stung. "I mean come on! Your from that Ninja Clan aren't you? What kind of ninja sits there and cries because her boyfriend was kidnapped!"

"Foxy, that's enough!" Blitz said stepping in.

"I mean, if Blitz got himself into the same trouble, I wouldn't have sat there and cried, I would have gone and kicked those bastards for messing with him!" Foxy continued. Blitz was thrown off by this a bit, but as calm and collected as he can, he held up his hands in front of their faces.

"Will you two stop it! Now is not the time! We need to set up a way to defend this city! It's now or never!" he said. Foxy glared at Nary before spinning on her heels and marching over to the radio in the armored vehicle.

"Alright, listen up! I don't care who the hell is listening to this, but we need to take action! There will be 3, including myself, which makes 4 members of the E.S.S.! We will be waiting you in coordinated vantage points!" Foxy held the radio to Blitz, who hesitantly took it. Something seemed to have really set her off. He has never seen this side of her. It made him somewhat more... attractive to her. Blitz cleared his throat.

"This is Blitz, I will be waiting at the Elmore Town Entry Road. Foxy will await a group over at the road the leads to the Western Suburbs. Brute will meet another on the Eastern Suburbs road. Kit will be in the Town Square! Do you understand?" he ordered. The voice instantly responded, but it was not the person who he talked to earlier.

"Blitz, what the hell kinda trouble you getting us into, this time?" replied a scruffy voice. Blitz smiled.

"Great to hear that it is you, General." he said.

"Well, you're lucky it is me! We will send the army as well as the military ASAP."

"Thank you, sir." Blitz said. He hung up the radio and turned. "Nary, I know that things are going on with you, but you need to put your emotions aside! We are going to need your clan's help to evacuate the residents of Elmore!"

Nary pondered this for a bit. Then, she looked up and nodded.

"Alright, Gumball, your family comes first! Do what you can to make sure they leave this town safe and unharmed. Understand?" Blitz ordered. Gumball saluted.

"I will guarantee it!" he said. Blitz smiled.

"Tin, you and your friends come with me! You will help me set up defenses! Move out!" Blitz said. Almost instantly, everyone scattered to their designated posts and jobs. Gumball strode over to his family.

"Well, let's go then." Gumball smiled to them. But he knew from the looks of their faces, what the order really was. He sighed. "It can't be helped... It's up to me to make sure that I save the universe..."

"But... what if you don't ever come back?" Darwin asked.

"Well, if I don't and neither does Limbo... I'd say it would be a good thing. I am just one person. Sacrificing myself could save millions, if not, the universe! I have to do it." Gumball said.

"Still." Nicole said with her eyes closed in thought. "You have people who care for you."

"Right... so, let's head home and get things packed from there. Traffic is hard to get by when the evacuation starts." Gumball said.

* * *

Limbo and Tyrone stood on top of a hill that overlooked the town. Tyrone held up his hand and pointed to the town.

"Go." he said. Without as much as a single muscle movement, they watched as the first wave of the diversion began. Limbo held up his hand towards the sun.

"I can feel it..." he said. He clasped his hand around the sun. "The universe is nearly mine!"

* * *

**I'd say build up to the climax! Again, short as it is, this is basically just me... you know... getting things prepared for when the real stuff happen. Metaphorically speaking **


	12. Time for Action! The First End is Here!

**A/N: There are still 3 slots opened for my new story soon to be released. I have split up the story into 5 acts each with 20 chapters or so. This should be my biggest story I can manage. So wish me luck!**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Ventus's Theme Extended**

* * *

**Ch. 12 Time for Action! The First End is Here!  
**

* * *

It didn't take long for the military to be dispatched. The streets of the town were crowded with panicked citizens and ready-for-action soldiers. They were all big muscular rock creatures. Compared to Larry, he would be just a twig to them. Each were chatting amongst each other, giving orders or being tough guys.

"Alright men!" said a booming voice. The General stood on top of a tank. He was a shorter looking rock creature, but all the same, buff and muscular. The General looked out over the crowd of soldiers. "Tonight, you will be faced with a force that some of you may have encountered before! About a year ago, our beloved town was overrun with those black slimy creatures! With thanks to Blitz and his so called "soldiers", they have pushed them back! But now they are back! And this time, they mean business!"

"I heard that the ones behind this are going to be involved!" a soldier blurted out. A murmur washed over the crowd.

"You are somewhat correct!" The General said. "Blitz told me that the master minds may or may not be involved! Also..." he looked up and far into the distance, the colossal creature that once was The Dump slowly shambled its' way toward the town. "Before we can do any serious damage, we have to exterminate that thing!"

"Hell yeah!" one soldier cheered.

"Watch, it'll be me that takes that thing on, bare handed!" another goaded.

"Yeah right, I bet that if you shot that thing at point blank, you'll miss." another replied to the one who goaded. A ring of laughter took the crowd. From afar, Blitz leaned against his armored vehicle. He sighed and shook his head.

'If only they knew how dire the situation is...' he thought to himself. A garbled voice on his walkie talkie reached his ears. "Go ahead." Blitz said into the walkie talkie.

"Sir, Eastern Suburbs has been routed. No sign of contact yet." Brute said.

"Same goes with the western." Foxy's voice said. "And these idiots your general call "men" keep haggling me!" Blitz smirked a bit.

"Just shoot at their feet." Blitz said nonchalantly. He heard what sounded like gunshots from the other side of the walkie talkie. Blitz nodded his head. He wasn't actually expecting her to do it, but what's done is done. Tin, Tick and Soloven waited next to Blitz.

"Wow, I always thought the Queen's guard were awful, but this is just sad." Tin said. Tick shook his head.

"You never paid attention to the nun, have you?" Tick said. Tin just looked away from him, trying hard not to show the admit on his face. Blitz just stood up and stretched.

"Well, this is why I worked my way to the top, in a sense. I didn't want to be in group of men who pretend they are big boys. Hell, I bring shame to their faces when I lecture them." Blitz said.

"Why's that?" Tick asked.

"Because I am young." Blitz shrugged.

* * *

Gumball and his family have reached their house with a lot of time to spare. So they made the best of it. They had a small quiet dinner before it was time to pack the necessities when evacuating. Gumball was dead tired. He wanted to just lie on his bed and just sleep. But he couldn't. For he knew that the time was coming. And it was approaching fast.

"Richard, did you get the wedding book?" Nicole asked as she loaded a trunk of clothes into the back of the family car.

"Err... we have a wedding book?" Richard asked a little embarrassed to admit it. Nicole sighed.

"Never mind, I'll get it." she said. She marched back into her room and pushed the wardrobe aside. She removed a loose board in the wall and pulled out a dusty white photo album with fancy lettering. She smiled as she remembered the wedding. As mush as Richard made a fool of himself at the wedding, she was glad that he hadn't changed since middle school. In fact, it's his simple mindedness that makes it all the more fun to tease him. There was a knock on her door and Gumball walked in.

"Hey..." he said. Nicole closed the book and sighed.

"So... are you ready to face this so called "destiny"?" she said as she placed the album on her knees.

"Err... yeah... "destiny"... if you want to call it that." Gumball scratched his head. He didn't know what to say to her. He then thought of something. "Well... I think all in all... it may be a good thing that I am involved." he said. Nicole shot him a look.

"H-how so?" she asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for the Relic..." he pulled out the Relic from his back pack he had on. "I don't think I would have met these people. I mean, they are incredible! I didn't think people like them existed!" Gumball traced the writing on the Relic with his fingers. "What do you think, mom? Aren't these people cool?" Nicole stood up suddenly, marched over to him and delivered a hard slap across the cheek. The force made Gumball stumble out into the hall. He fell to the floor, rubbing his cheek. "Oooowww... what did I do?"

When he looked up he was stunned to see her, tears flowing down her cheek. He had seen her cry before, but not like this. She tried to glare at him, but the tears kept blurring her sight. She wiped her eyes.

"I-is that... really all you care about?" she shouted. Gumball gave her a puzzled look. *She shook her head. "I raised you better than this! I raised you to be a normal boy! But noooo, you just had to go out and try to be hero! You would never have done something like that!"

"Mom, I-" Gumball spoke, but she kept talking.

"Gumball Trisha Watterson, I am completely and utterly... depressed by your actions and thoughts!" she said bluntly. Gumball felt like a knife stabbed his heart. "You have completely lost sight of the fact that there are others that are not your friends! Have you ever thought of your family out of all this!?"

Gumball felt his own tears well. "N-no, I... I would always put you guys first." he said.

"Bull!" she shouted "We should have never gone to that museum! If I had known, I wouldn't have taken us!"

"B-but how could you have?" Gumball replied. "I didn't know either!" he hated having to see his mom like this. When she becomes upset, it means serious business. The last time she went on a controversial upset rant was when she was mistakenly fired from her job 4 years ago. She was devastated then. She didn't even speak to them for a few days before they got the call about the mix up. But this time, it wasn't about a mix up. She was upset because he was...

'I am being selfish...' he realized. 'She's right, I threw myself into this for some unknown reason. But somewhere... deep down, I had this feeling that I needed to be apart of this... to be a part of... history... oh god! Now that is something I would never have done!' his tears finally fell. Nicole eased a bit after seeing this, but the tears kept falling.

"You're right mom..." he finally said after a while. "I did try to be a hero... and I lost site of the fact that as much as my friends worry, I was hurting you guys the most..."

"It's about time..." Nicole said with a huff. "Do you realize how worried I am? How Darwin or Anais or Richard felt!? Gumball, if you do really die... nothing will be the same..." Gumball let this sink in.

"Dying for something that I threw myself blindly into..."

_A fools way of being a fool... Gumball, you have to understand... being brave is not all that important..._

'Yeah yeah... I heard it before, Linel. Sometimes, it's better to run away so you can fight another day... and be more prepared for it...' he replied to him. Nicole turned her back on him.

"I am not stopping you, Gumball... if you want to do this, then do so... but just remember who we really are to you..." Nicole picked up the album and walked past him, still sobbing a little.

"W-wait, mom!" Gumball called after her. Nicole stopped which took him by surprised. "Err... I know... sorry isn't going to cut it... so I won't say it. I caused too much today and now my selfishness came back to bite me... so I'll make you a promise." Gumball wiped his tears before staring at her with determined eyes. "When this is over... I promise that I will no longer do anything like this... at all or ever in my life..." This was the same promise he made to Penny.

"Gumball... my son..." she went over and hugged him close to her. "You do your best... alright. We love you." Gumball felt calmer now. The warmth of her hug felt homely.

"Sure... mom." Gumball smiled at her. With that, he picked himself up and adjusting the pack with the Relic in it, strode out the door. Before he headed toward town, he stopped and hugged Anais. "You make sure you stay safe... you got it?" Anais teared a little before returning the hug.

"Good luck, big brother." she said. Gumball went over to Darwin and they hugged.

"You keep it easy, bro. Once this is all over, we can have a nice game of Dodge or Dare." he said. Darwin shook his head, also tearing.

"As long as you make it back, I'll be happy... brother." Darwin said. Gumball smiled. He then went over to his dad and they hugged.

"You're the man of the house now." Gumball said jokingly. Richard smiled.

"Take care, champ." he said. Gumball then began walking towards the town. He looked over his shoulder to see his family gathering by the car to watch him go.

"March on, my little trooper!" Nicole called. Gumball nodded and continued to walk.

'I will no longer put myself first... what matters now is family... and everyone who is involved... Tin, Tick, Clin, Nary, Blitz, Kit, Foxy, Brute, Flint, Steel, Ayann and even Linel... family.' he thought.

_Let's end Limbo, once and for all..._

'Yeah... I won't back down.'*

* * *

**So tired. Was planning to make this longer. Think I still will. Hopefully when I am not tired. Goodnight folks... wait, it's not night there? ... it is?... you people confuse me =w=...  
**


	13. The Invasion Begins

**A/N: Well, its almost that time for submissions to end. We have three winners already. That's right. THREE. One spot left. So hurry in. I think that's how you say it... unnecessary pause, on with the story! **

**Music Used (in order):**

**Warriors Orochi 3 OST- Joan of Arc Theme Saint Salvation**

* * *

**Ch.13 The Invasion Begins  
**

* * *

The colossal creature loomed ever so closely to the town. Already, the streets were packed with cars and people, carrying as much as they can. The traffic backed up all the way downtown. Mass confusion and fights broke out. The military was stationed along the route of the evacuation and were herding the people along a lot more smoothly than the ones in their cars.

"Please remain calm!" a voice said over a megaphone. "Do not shove! Do not fight! Carry only the necessities!" this was repeated over and over. Tin, Tick and Soloven walked in the opposite direction of where everyone else was going. Blitz was leading them.

"I have seen evacuations before." said Tick. "But none like this."

"It's natural when the fate of the town is in peril." Blitz said.

"But it's not just the town, it's the universe that is in peril!" Tin said. "Evacuating people won't do us any good if the universe is taken over."

"I am well aware of the situation." Blitz said with a hint of annoyance. "That is why we are getting the citizens out of here. So when Limbo's Servants invade and that behemoth of a monster reaches the town, it'll only be us and them." Tin sighed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

* * *

Gumball was gasping a bit as he continued to walk towards the town.

_Err... maybe we should have asked for a ride..._

"Don't bring that up..." Gumball wheezed for dramatic effect. "I might regret it later..."

_Pssh... whatever, you're the one with a body..._

"And a mind, mind you." Gumball said almost a little confused at his own statement. Thankfully, Gumball remembered to pack a water bottle and some small nutrient bars as a snack for the road. He uncapped the bottle and took a swig.

_Gumball, heads up..._

Gumball spat out the water and looked around.

"Wha? Where?" Gumball then heard a loud grumble. He turned and was staring straight into the face of a wet faced Mr. Fitzgerald. Gumball immediately shrunk back.

"Eheheh... oops." Gumball said weakly. Even though Gumball had saved Penny from getting run over by her dad, he still hasn't completely accepted him as "worthy of his daughter".

"Watterson..." Mr. Fitzgerald began. "Where do you think you are off too? Where is your family?" Gumball was about to tell him what was happening, but thought that he might make a bad impression for him.

"Err... well... I..." Gumball tried to find the right words.

"It's okay, dad. I know what he is doing." Penny appeared from behind her father. She was loading a small box into the back of a family van.

"Oh really?" Mr. Fitzgerald said as he squinted his eyes in suspicion. Gumball had just realized he was standing in front of the Fitzgerald house. Gumball swore under his breath after realizing, he hadn't gone that far. The town was still 5 miles away. He had only made 1 mile.

"Look, dad, Gumball has an important task that he needs to take care of." Penny said.

"Hmmm..." Mr. Fitzgerald squinted more.

"Honey, come here please!" said the voice of Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"Coming!" he said. He gave Gumball a last glare before walking into the house. Penny walked over to him. Suddenly, an awkward silence fell between them.

"So..." Penny said.

"So..." Gumball repeated.

"Gumball... will still keep that promise?" she asked. Gumball nodded.

"You and mom's." he said. "Well, you might as well get things packed quickly. The monster seems to be getting closer."

"Yeah... okay." she said. She turned and was about to walk off when Gumball grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Penny... I hope this doesn't change us... I mean... like before... I mean... uhh..." he closed his eyes to gather the words. "What I mean to say, Penny, is... that I love you." Gumball felt the blood rush to his head. This was it! He had actually confessed face to face! Not by accident or by some coincidental means. He had actually said it to her! Penny flushed brightly and was at a lost for words.

_Smooth... But can you hurry it up... we are wasting time here..._

"Err... sorry, it just slipped out!" Gumball said in a panic. "I didn't mean to... err... offend you or anything like that..." Penny smiled, still blushing.

"Now when did I say that I was offended?" she asked. "Gumball, I've been meaning to say it too. That I love you. And even though you are a klutz around me, I still had that feeling." She kissed him on the mouth. "Just remember the promise, hero." She turned to help her family load luggage into the van. Gumball himself hovering in the air. He happily whistled a tune as he turned and walked to the town. He stopped about another mile away before he began noticing the small tears appearing.

"What's this now?" Gumball asked as he came to a stop in front of a wavy transparent tear in the world.

_The universe is preparing for when it is about to be taken over... This isn't the only planet having this... _

"Preparing for the end?" Gumball asked.

_Yes... These tears will open and will rip the entire universe apart... It seems like the observers are finally taking measures if you fail..._

"Pssh, I won't fail now! I finally have Penny as my girlfriend and I made promises to friends that I plan to keep. And I don't want to disappoint my family either."

Gumball then noticed something else was amiss. "Linel..." Gumball said.

_On it..._

Gumball felt power flow through him. He readied his hand to summon Xmortis's blade. Something zipped towards him. Linel forced Gumball's reaction to roll to the side. A figure landed where he once stood.

"Oh... it's her..." Gumball said a little annoyed. A suite of purple armor stood up from the impact and looked at Gumball.

_Lydia..._

Gumball felt pain and sadness hit him like a brick. 'Linel... now is not the time for remorse...'

_But... I can't hurt her... she is not Lydia in person, but a being created from her memories..._

'And that's a problem because?' Gumball asked.

_You remember how I gave myself amnesia?... If we kill her, those memories will be wiped... I don't want that..._

'Well then... I guess we have to keep that in mind." Gumball summoned the sword and held it to her. Lydia's armor flinched at the site of Gumball. She felt her body begin to resist her memories. She looked at Gumball and for a brief moment, she saw Linel in the same pose.

_Linel... _

The armor shook its head and unwound the whip sword.

"Here she comes!" Gumball said as he readied himself. *Lydia steady her sword and with a flick of the wrist, the sword unlatched into a chain and aimed at Gumball's head. Gumball ducked. Lydia then lashed the whip down and struck him in the back.

"Gaaaah!" Gumball cried out in pain.

_Tch... you alright?..._

Gumball reached at his back felt a tear on his back. He examined the blood on his hand. The cut stung like a million wasps were in a stinging frenzy. He tried to get up, but his legs gave way.

"Gah... what?" Gumball fell face forward onto the street. Lydia swung the sword whip around herself like a shield. She slowly advanced. 'Come on... move!'

_Gumball... let me take over..._

'What? But Lydia... you and her...' Gumball replied.

_Look... It can't be avoided... I... I have to do this..._

Gumball pondered this. No time to waste. Lydia swung the sword down and Gumball closed his eyes. Where Gumball was was now only air. Lydia spun the whip around herself again.

"Play time's over!" a voice shouted. Gumball swung his sword and the sparks flew when the blades collided. Lydia stared into the boys eyes and realized that those weren't his. The golden eyes glinted as Gumball pushed through and struck Lydia with the butt of the sword. Lydia stumbled. Gumball stood. But it wasn't really Gumball. He was deep inside his own mind. What stood now was the forgotten hero, Linel.

"Lydia..." he said with sadness. The force of the strike was fierce that it cracked her helmet. She threw off the helmet, exposing her face. Just as Linel expected, she was still the same being created by memories. Where fur should have been was now a fiery aura wisping into the air. Pupiless eyes stared back at him. She looked exactly how Linel was when he was possessed by Xmortis.

"Lin...el..." Lydia said with a wheeze.

"I know you said not to follow you anymore... but please... look at yourself. Is this how you want to spend the rest of your days instead of living peacefully in the after life?" Linel said in a calm voice. Lydia gripped the sword and lashed out the whip. Linel flipped away from it and skid to halt.

"It's... too late... for me..." she said. "Specter... he gave me... a chance... in... redemption..."

"Redemption? For what?" Linel held the sword up, thinking it was just another trick.

"For losing... you..." When she said this, Linel felt a shard pain go through his head. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. Linel began remembering the memories of their time together. How each moment was romantic and happy. Linel shook his head, trying to rid the feeling of pain.

"Focus Linel..." he said to himself. "It's not the Lydia you know..."

"Look at me... Linel..." Lydia said. "What... do you... see?" Linel was speechless. He had no reply to this. "Am I... a monster... or... someone... you cared... about..." Lydia swung the whip sword again. Linel deflected the blows, but the memories of their times together kept flooding back. He winced as the sword grazed his cheek.

"If you are trying for redemption, why are you attacking us?" Linel asked with a growl.

"Because... I cannot... see my... redemption... completed... without... you..." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Please... Linel... you must... help me... reach my... redemption..." Lydia shot toward him with amazing speed and punched Linel in the gut. Linel felt the wind leave him and he fell to the floor after a painful blow to the back of the head. Linel coughed and looked back in time to see Lydia jump into the air and brought the sword down. Linel spun on the ground, hooking his sword with his feet and deflected the blow as he kicked up and caught his sword. The two rushed each other, each blow after blow.

And every single blow was painful as the last. The memories kept flooding back to him. He deflected. Another memory. Another deflect followed by another memory.

'What the hell is going on with me?' Linel thought.*

_Linel watch out!..._

Gumball's voice snapped him back to reality. And just in time too. A giant hand slammed into the ground. Lydia and Linel jumped away in time.

"What? How did it...?" Linel said. The Dump monster loomed over them. It roared. Linel spotted something in the corner of his eye. A gas masked wolf and a young yellow feline. They rushed over to him.

"Gumball..." Specter said.

"Sorry, pal. But it's my turn at the moment." Linel said. "Just what demon did you two piss off?"

"Sorry to disappoint you "pal"." Grunt said. "But right now, I think it doesn't matter as we know full well at who conjured it."

"Limbo..." Linel placed a hand over his eye and winced.

"Tch, what are you doing!?" Grunt shouted and he tackled him. Where Linel once stood crashed the creatures giant hand. Lydia looked over to Specter, who nodded in return.

"Do what you have to." he said. She nodded and walked over to Linel. Grunt was about to stand up, but Lydia grabbed him by the cuff of his hoodie and tossed him aside.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Grunt... more important matters..." Specter said. He saw an opportunity and rushed at the creature. He grabbed a handful of garbage and begin climbing his way up. Grunt sighed.

"Well... it's like they say, to do work, you need to get down and dirty." Grunt looked over to Linel. Linel was preoccupied with deflecting more blows from Lydia. "Hmph, sure hope you know what you are doing, Truth." Grunt rushed in and began climbing after Specter.

* * *

Limbo and Tyrone stood on top of the town's tallest building. They were over looking the traffic as people struggled to evacuate in an unordered matter. Not too far off was the creature he had summoned. It was close to the town now.

"Hmhmhm. My work is effortless yet, flawless." Limbo said.

"It is, master." Tyrone said. Limbo hopped onto the edge of the roof and began walking and spinning on it without losing balance.

"Oh this makes me so alive~!" he sang. "Don't you think, Tyrone?"

"Yes master." Tyrone said. Behind him, Limbo smiled at a glowing blue tear in the world. Around the tear hovered seven golden orbs, the keys. And the blue tear was the coup de grace of Limbo's plan for rule over the universe. He hopped off the ledge and walked over to the tear.

"Mother would be proud of me. That reminds me, how are my sibling doing?" he asked Tyrone.

"I made sure that they won't interfere." he said.

"You are piece of work, Tyrone~!" Limbo could hardly wait any longer. The time was close. So very close. And yet the one thing that still bothered him was the last key. "Hurry to me, my dear Gumball~!" Tyrone was rather amused by his master's giddiness. But he remained undisturbed and calm. It was time. The diversion army had arrived. Large masses of Servants flocked toward the town.

* * *

**Well, it is nearly time. And I think I'll be able to finish this just in time for Apocolyptica.  
**


	14. Time is Short

**A/N: OC submissions have ended. **

**Music Used (in order):**

**Warriors Orochi 3 OST Nemea Theme**

**Warriors Orochi 3 OST Theme Of Orochi Rebirth**

* * *

**Ch. 14 Time is Short  
**

* * *

All was quiet. Blitz stood on top of the military truck with binoculars in hand. He peered out into the horizon. That's when he saw them. Hordes and hordes of Servants rushing down the highway they had barricaded off. Blitz brought the walkie talkie to his ear and spoke into it.

"Ready yourselves. They are here."

Over by the Western Suburbs, Foxy glared as she saw the horde advance. On the Eastern, Brute as well saw the horde.

"Remember, Kit, they will break through eventually. Be prepared for when they do. We will hold them off as much as we can." Blitz's voice said from Kit's walkie talkie.

Tin drew out his arm blade and glared. Blitz looked out to his men. All that smack talk they had earlier was now a thing of the past. They were motionless, waiting for the strike. A lone scout watched as the first wave advanced near the barricade.

"Here they come!" he shouted.

"Men! Ready!" Blitz ordered. Foxy and Brute followed command. "Fire!"

Sounds of guns blazed through the town.

* * *

*Linel landed hard against a tree. He ducked as the whip sword lashed over his head and sliced the tree in half. As it came crashing down, Linel began to cut chunks of wood and batting them at her. Lydia spun the whip around herself and the wood was diced into smaller bits.

"Guh... no matter what we throw at her, she just seems to retaliate a lot quicker than last time." Linel said.

_This redemption thing... It's got me thinking..._

"Oh yeah?" Linel asked as he collided blades with Lydia. She shoved him away and tried to deliver a side kick, but Linel spun and punched her side and then elbowed her head. He winced as again, the memories cam flooding back. "Dammit all."

_Don't you think she is trying to get you to... kill her?..._

"Ridiculous! I don't aim to kill her, I am trying to knock some sense into her!" Linel protested.

_Aha! So my suspicions were correct..._

"The hell are you talking about?" Linel said with immense frustration as he tried dodging the lashes and occasionally failing at doing so.

_Remember what she said last year?... "Don't follow me anymore"... She was telling you about this!..._

"That doesn't help, Einstein!" Linel ducked and rolled.

_I'm surprised you know who Einstein is... Anyway, as I was saying..._

"Just get to the point already!" Linel yelled as he shoved Lydia's whip away from him. "It's hard to focus on conversation and fighting!"

_Alright, alright... "Don't follow me anymore"... you are doing exactly what she told you not to do..._

Linel raised an eyebrow. Lydia froze in a battle stance. She was ready for another onslaught of attacks. Linel didn't take the opportunity which caused her to ease a bit. Linel lowered his sword.

_Do you realize now?... You need to let go... The reason she exists now is because of you..._

"But I... I can't..." Linel said. "I... I love her too much to do so..."

_Linel... Lydia is fighting you so she could have a reason to put herself out of misery... Look at her!..._

Linel did and he gave a sad look. Gumball was right. His obsession with protecting her has caused her to appear in the form as she is now. "This... doesn't make sense... How does protecting someone cause the person to be... that?"

_Obsession and memories are need to need basis... You vowed to protect her and you still kept that... But she is no longer alive... You are practically 10000 years old..._

"I..." Linel looked at Lydia again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Lydia... I am sorry for not following your orders..." Lydia kept a calm pose. "But I just... I wanted to see you again... after for so long..." he said.

_Specter was the person who gave her a chance at redemption, right?... This is how she wants it to be... She needs to remain a memory and not a being..._

Linel lowered his sword. He then held it up to the sky and studied it. 'After using this sword, I was possessed by the being Xmortis. Now that I have complete control over his powers... I can change the world... the universe even...' He gasped. "Of course..."

_What was that realization all of a sudden?..._

"You'll find out soon enough. But right now, Lydia!" Linel addressed her. She tilted her head a bit. "I never actually got to say this to you properly... I love you." Lydia seemed to tense a bit. But then, a small smile crept across her aura face.

"It's... about... time..." she wheezed. Linel pointed the sword at her.

"As your one protector and love, I have always stayed by your side. I have done all the things you have asked of me. So, as a final thank you gift, I shall grant you redemption." Linel focused the energy to the tip of the blade. He pointed it at her. "Lydia... I'll... miss you." Lydia lowered her sword and embraced her fate. Linel felt a tear travel down his cheek before releasing the energy straight into her heart. Lydia yelled as her aura began to morph and flicker. Linel adverted his eyes as Lydia's final days on the earth came to an end.*

* * *

*Limbo smiled and looked down toward the street. The building was surrounded by military personal. But they didn't seem to realize that they were above them. He licked his lips.

"Let the blood bath begin!" Limbo jeered. He nodded to Tyrone who held up his hand.

* * *

The Servants were beginning to break through their defenses. Tin, Tick and Soloven followed Blitz who mowed down a group of Servants with an M16 without as much as a hint of worry.

"What do we do now?" Tick asked. A Servant attempted to sneak up behind them, but Tin sensed it and with quick reflexes, sliced the creature in half down the middle.

"We have to wait till Gumball arrives." Blitz said. "Until then, we have to hold out as much as we can."

* * *

Men were beginning to get caught by the onslaught of the Servants. The Western Suburbs was beginning to weaken in defense. Foxy did her best to make sure she got some to retreat. She kicked a Servant away and unloaded a clip into it. Reloading quickly, she spun and slid her feet underneath another Servant that was sneaking up behind her. Before the creature could hit the ground, Foxy put two bullets into it's head. The body withered and vanished. She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Blitz dear. We are retreating from the Western Suburbs. We done the best we can!" she said. Blitz's voice came through.

"Roger. Becareful out there." he said. She smiled.

"Don't worry, hun. I'm a big girl." looking toward the suburbs, she saw the horde beginning to get closer. She hopped into the armored vehicle and took off after the others.

* * *

Brute frightened half of his men. The grizzly was tanking half of the horde in CQC. He heaved a fallen tree over his head and swung, batting the unlucky creatures in the front. Brute felt the rush of adrenaline. It felt amazing. He had never been so alive in his life. This was almost as fun as detonating a bomb he constructed out of the many in his basement. Heaving the tree over to the other side, he swung, batting more before throwing the rest of the tree into the crowd. As much fun as it was for him, he had to remember Blitz's orders.

"Crap... just when things were getting good." He shoulder bashed his way through to his men. "Everyone! We are done here! Retreat to the square!" Without much argument, Brute and his men drove away in military vehicles. Brute pulled out his walkie talkie. "Sir, we are retreating from the eastern suburbs. We done what we could."

"Atta boy, big guy." Blitz's voice came through. "Rendezvous with Foxy and Kit at the square. We will make a last stand there. By that time, Gumball should be here."

"You are putting a lot of faith into this kid. I mean no disrespect sir." Brute said. There was a moment of silence before Blitz spoke.

"I owe him a debt. I was on the verge of suicide and he saved me from it."

'Suicide? Blitz was suicidal?" This baffled Brute.

"Anyway, just get to Foxy and Kit. I will meet you all there." Blitz said.

* * *

Kit saw Foxy's squad drive up. Stepping out, the two nodded to each other. Not long after, Brute's squad came.

"Where is Sargent Blitz?" Kit asked.

"He's on his way." Brute said with a smile.

"Hope he knows what he is doing." Kit said with a frown.

"Come now, dear." Foxy snickered. "As head strong and stubborn as he is, I am sure he wouldn't do anything to get himself killed."

'We may not know that...' Brute thought.

* * *

Blitz ran ahead of the two boys and the butler. He scanned the area. He looked up and saw the blue tear with seven golden orbs around it.

"What's that!?" Tin asked.

"I am guessing that is Limbo's trump card..." Blitz growled. "Dammit! My team is at the building! We need to hurry!"

"We can help." a voice said. They turned to see a greyish purple feline. He seemed tired with age. With him stood a group of what appeared to be ninjas to him. Nary stepped out from behind him.

"Master Eroku, this is Blitz." she said.

"So, you're Blitz." the old cat said.

"I am. You have heard of me?" Blitz tilted his head.

"My son has mentioned you were part of the group that are going to put a stop to this."

"Well, yes. We are to prevent the universes' destruction. And if we don't hurry, the town will soon be overrun with Limbo's Servants." Master Eroku nodded.

"I am only here to find my son. We want nothing to do with your society. It's what got my son in the situation he is in now..."

"And we will give it to you. Just help us push back the horde." Blitz said. Master Eroku nodded and with a blink of an eye, the ninjas and Eroku vanished. Nary stood there, staring at the ground.

"Nary, we need your help." Tin said. Nary nodded.

* * *

Linel stumbled over a branch. He felt exhausted.

_Dude, let me take over..._

"Yeah... I need a bit to myself." Linel said. He closed his eyes and Gumball himself in control of his body. For the rest of the jog toward the town, Linel stayed quiet. Though, depressed as he is, Gumball could feel he was still supplying Xmortis's power in him. As he cleared the hill, he saw the town beneath him. He saw the building where Limbo appeared to be holding up in.

'Ready yourself, Limbo.' Gumball said. He turned and was suddenly kicked off the hill. As he slid, he felt something heavy on top of him. When he reached the bottom, he was launched forward. He rolled and landed on his back. "What the? What happened?" he looked to see the upside down figure of Clin. "Clin!" Gumball stood upright. "Dude, what was that for?" He then saw the color of his skin and fur. The lines trailing down from his eyes.

_Isn't that...?_

'Yeah, seems he wasn't lucky. Dammit.' Gumball clinched the sword. 'The exact same thing happened to Penny. We just need to get him to barf it out.'

_That doesn't seem to be the case anymore... It looks as though the parasite had time to settle in..._

'Double dammit.' Gumball bit his lip.

_Limbo is a sick bastard... I am afraid the only way to save your friend is to gut the parasite out of him..._

'Triple...' Gumball shook his head. 'I can't do that to him or Nary... Maybe I can knock him out.'

_We could try..._

"Alright, Clin. I hope you are ready to get your butt handed to!" Gumball taunted as he readied himself for the attack. Clin rushed him.

* * *

**Aha!... don't know why I said that. Maybe because I wanted too. I am currently looking over my drafts for any detail I may have left out. Expect Apocolyptica to come out early May.  
**


	15. Down Goes The Decoy

**A/N: At 10 pm, I announced the winners of my story. If you are curious just look back at OC Submissions for Apocolyptica. Also, I may post occasionally, but now I have an actual job. So, I don't know how since my shift over the weekdays is 5 to 11. I guess I have to do most of my postings on the weekends since I have a shift of 12 to 5. Finally, I will be graduating in June. I'll be done with school and then my shifts will turn to 12 to 5 till I go to collage.  
**

**Surprise, surprise. I know. "OMG you're a senior in high school!? And you write a fanfiction on a childs cartoon!?" Well, yes to the fact I am a senior in high school. But come on now, Cartoon Network isn't really "kid friendly". Take a look at Spongebob (don't mean to flame the show. I said it because of my point.) Though they hide the adult jokes really well, they can be easily spotted with a mature mind.**

**Enough talk! On with the story!**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Metal Gear Rising: Revengence - Red Sun (Instrumental) Extension**

* * *

**Ch. 14 Down Goes The Decoy  
**

* * *

Grunt hated climbing this pile of garbage. But he had to catch up with Specter. He was close to the head of the creature. Specter hopped over to the left to avoid a piece of metal falling. Grunt pulled himself in as it passed by him. **  
**

'We need to hurry! It's getting closer to the town!' Grunt thought as he kept climbing. Specter had finally made it to the top of the head of the creature. He helped Grunt up who followed after a few minutes of climbing. Their hands were numb from the sharp objects they had traversed.

"We can finally catch a breather." Specter said. Grunt winced at the smell of burnt garbage. He wished he hadn't taken off the visor. Specter was safe behind that white gas mask of his. "I am surprised. You would expect a hacker to just sit all day everyday in front of a computer screen stuffing his face. But you don't show that."

"Are you implying something?" Grunt asked his fist clenched at Specter's remark. "And for the record, I am a fit hacker. Didn't you notice the stuff we have been through?" Specter just ignored him and pointed.

"Do you see that?" he asked. Grunt narrowed his eyes at him before looking and was dumbfounded to see what Specter was pointing at.

There was a small opening where magma churned and boiled at the bottom. In the middle waved a goopy looking tentacle. Inside it was what appeared to be a poorly made foil hat with wings.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Grunt said. "This thing is being controlled by a helmet?"

"Well, it seems Limbo wanted to erupt the Dump's magma into a monster, but it seemed his powers hit the helmet." Specter said.

"And what led you to that conclusion?" Grunt asked a little skeptical.

"The fact that Limbo has the ability to sense auras and that helmet was stolen from a research facility." Specter said.

"You worked in a factory?" Grunt scoffed.

"No, I was a assigned as security there. I did hear about a helmet that someone was working on that would change people's luck. I am more surprised at the fact that it was made out of tin foil." Specter said.

"Makes sense considering we live in a town filled with creatures and people with weird personalities." Grunt pulled out his Kukri knife. "So, how do we get that helmet?"

"First off, weapons are useless." Specter said. "Second, I think we should find that out while avoiding it." The tentacle seemed to have motioned toward them. After spotting them, it slammed into the ground in front of them and more smaller tentacles appeared.

"Well, we are boned." Grunt said with a sigh.

* * *

Gumball dodged Clin from slicing him down the middle.

'Dammit! It sucks that he has that ninja speed too!' he thought as he blocked another swing. The two had been going at it for five minutes and Gumball was already tired. Clin showed no signs of slowing down.

_Having trained in the ninja art, he is very capable of killing us... You are just too unfit, Gumball..._

'Rude much? It's not bad being a couch potato!' Gumball replied catching his breath.

_And what happened to your father?..._

'Err... sometimes.' Gumball thought. Gumball saw another swing from Clin. He wasn't prepared for it and his sword flew from his hand and stabbed into a tree. Gumball knelt, exhausted. Clin slid his katana under his neck. Gumball gave a defeated look. 'Crap... I just need... more power...' Clin smirked and was about to slit Gumball's throat when he saw a kunai head straight for him. Clin deflected it. Gumball took the chance and tackled him. Clin just kicked him off and stood up. Gumball rolled and hit a tree. The world was upside down for him.

"Idiot!" a voice said. Clin readied in a stance. Gumball saw a pair of feet walk by. It was Nary.

"Nary?" Gumball asked.

"Rest up, kid. You'll need it for Limbo." she said. He felt hand help him up. Blitz dusted him off.

"Gumball, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just exhausted." he said. Luckily, he landed at the tree where his sword was stuck in. Pulling it out, he walked over and stood next to Nary.

"I said-" Nary was about to say, but Gumball smiled.

"I know, I know. But he's my friend too." he said. Nary clenched her fists.

"Not anymore... We... we have no choice now..." Gumball knew what she was thinking.

"Then let's go for it." he said. Nary gave him a surprised look. "I doubt Clin wants to be seen like this. Also, he would do anything if it is to protect." Nary nodded.

"You're right..." she drew her tanto. *Clin readied as did the two felines. Gumball and Nary dashed in opposite directions. Clin ducked as the sword and tanto swung over him. He let himself fall back and kicked up, knocking the two back. Clin swung and the two retaliated. Their blades clashed and sparks flew at each hit.

Gumball, in the current condition he was in, felt sluggish. His arms just wouldn't cooperate with him, which left him open a lot. But Nary silently covered him when he did. The battle was fierce. Blow after blow, Nary and Clin had finally gotten into their 1 on 1. Gumball fell to one knee and supported himself with his sword.

'Gah! This is hopeless!' Gumball thought with frustration.

_Giving up so soon?..._

'Oh shut up... we can't even lay a scratch on Clin!'

_Should we switch over?..._

'No, that only make both of us tired. I need you at maximum power when we fight Limbo. But first... we need to figure a way to get Clin to leave himself open.' he stood up, only to get blown away. "Waaahhh!" he bounced over a boulder and landed on his back. The air left him.

_The hell was that?..._

"I... don't... know..." Gumball gasped. It didn't take long for him to recover. When he did, he peeked out from behind the boulder. Clin and Nary were still in heated combat. Only except this time, Clin's katana glowed. Nary bit her lip as she focused on dodging the blade waves that shot out from Clin's sword. Sprinting in a circle around him, she held up two fingers and shouted a word Gumball couldn't understand. He fingers glowed and she slid them across her tanto. It glowed.

_I see now... they are both using their own life force to inhance their weapons..._

'That may be a bad thing for Nary...' Gumball said. 'Remember what the parasites do?'

_You are right... we need to act fast..._

'Real fast... Nary is hesitating a lot. And I heard that it's not good to hesitate in battle.'

The sounds of metal clashing metal grew closer. Gumball ducked as the two ninjas flew over him while exchanging blows. Nary saw an opening. She quickly stopped the katana from advancing further, grabbed his arm, spun and slammed him into the ground. Clin retaliated too quickly for her. He swiped her legs in a recovery kick up and stomped her side. She cried out in pain as she slid a few feet from him. Nary felt her rib cage cracking.

'Crap... he broke some ribs... but... I can still manage...' she thought. Wincing, she stood and rushed him. Clin deflected and slugged her right where he broke her ribs. She felt the pain course through her. Clin followed up the hit with a kneed to her stomach and finished with a reverse round house to her back. She bounced over the boulder and landed next to Gumball.

"Nary! Are you alright?" Gumball asked worriedly. Nary hacked up blood and spat to the side.

"Ngh! I'm... fine..." she said shakily.

"At this rate, we will both be too tired to go on... we need to sike him out." Gumball said.

"Ho- mgh!" she sat up and leaned against the boulder. "How do we do that?" she asked.

"Easy... your a ninja right?" Gumball said with a smile. Nary tilted her head at him.

* * *

Clin waited for a retaliation. But non came. He tensed a little as he slowly begin to advance toward the boulder. He readied himself as he saw a blue blur rush out toward him. He smirked and quickly locked blades with Gumball.

"Don't forget about me!" Gumball said. Clin and Gumball shoved each other away. Clin's katana glowed and swung rapidly. Gumball swung to dissipate two blade waves and dodged the rest. Clin held up two fingers and poked the ground. Gumball was blown back when he attempted to attack him when he did this. Gumball flew and slid across the ground. He was too tired to even get up. Clin was already on top of him. He held the katana under his neck. The two stared into one another's eyes. 'You have to be in there somewhere...' he thought.

Clin ready to slit his throat. But before he could, he felt a presence quickly rush up behind him. He was grappled. He tried to shake off whatever was grabbing him, but it was stuck on him like a leech. He looked over his shoulder to see what was holding him. To his surprise, it was non other than Gumball.

"Nary, now!" Gumball shouted. Clin looked back at the other Gumball, only to see Nary standing up. A puff of smoke was around her. She drew her tanto and yelled as she charged. Gumball still held on. Clin felt the tanto slide in him. Time seemed to slow around them. Clin hacked up blood. Nary was speechless. She actually... did it. Gumball let go of him and watched as Clin lean on her shoulder. Nary was about to pull away when Clin's hands grabbed hers before she could even let go of the tanto.

"No..." A rasp voice escaped Clin. "Whatever you do... Don't let... this damned thing... get the better of me..."

"C-Clin? Are you-" Nary began but was cut off by Clin hacking. Nary could feel his blood trickle and drip from her knuckles.

"It's... too late for me..." he coughed. "Gumball..."

"Yeah?" Gumball was a bit surprised to hear Clin talking. But that didn't matter now. What matter was that they saved Clin. "What is it, dude?" Clin smiled.

"Kick that bastard of a god's ass!" he said. He looked to Nary finally. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "Nary... I am sorry... I should have listened to you... to father. Nary... tell my father... that he is... by far the awsomest dad ever..." Nary shook her head.

"Clin... no I... won't let you die!" she said. Clin smiled and kissed her on her forehead. She gasped.

"Stubborn and obnoxious as always... Never learned how to shut up. But that's what I... love about you." he said. He forced Nary's tanto deeper into him. From the wound in his stomach disguised as blood, the parasite crawled away. It didn't get far when Gumball stomped on it.

"Annoying pest..." he growled. Nary laid Clin down and cried. Gumball bowed his head in silence. Even though the life from Clin passed, he still wore a smile on his face. "Nary... I'll put an end to this... I'll avenge Clin..." Nary wiped her eyes and nodded.

_Clin went out the cool way... Don't let his death be in vain..._

'Never...' with that, Gumball took off toward the town.

* * *

**This is a two part chapter. The next one will be uploaded soon. Sorry for the wait.**


	16. Apologies

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I have come to inform you, my dear readers, that I have come down once again with writer's block. However, it seems to be only for this chapter. The others as well as the ending I have planned out, yet for some strange reason, I can't seem to work my way around part 2 of "Down Goes The Decoy".  
**

**So I must apologize for not uploading. I will see what I can do to fix my writer's block and get back on with the chapter. To be honest, I have been working on part 2 for a while now and I keep feeling like it isn't going to cut it. So, I thank you for being patient. Please bear with me on this matter.**

**-skyy1865**


End file.
